1, 2, 3, Cha, cha, cha
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Tenth season of the dancing reality show: 1, 2, 3 ... Cha, cha, cha, Caroline Forbes sees herself be paired with the pretentious actor Klaus Mikaelson, whose career is taking a fall down the hill! Katherine Pierce, Klaus's personal manager, will need to fight his brother Elijah, who wants for his sibling to rejoin his business company.
1. Dancing shoes

**1, 2, 3… CHA, CHA, CHA**

Fan fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

Comedy with as the stars:

**Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

With the participation of:

Camille & Marcel / Matt & Rebekah / Bonnie & Kol / Hayley /  
Tyler / Bill Forbes / Esther / Mikael / Elena / Damon / Stefan

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** "Dancing shoes"**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**: **__In this present Alternate Universe/Human story, take good note that Esther and Mikael have the same persona of characters, but are not related to Klaus or Elijah, neither is Kol and Rebekah._

_The songs used in this fiction can be all found on the soundtracks of "__**Dance with me**__"._

* * *

_The entire crew of the __**"1, 2, 3 …Cha cha cha",**__ reality dancing show, sat around the gigantic table placed in the center of the conference room, while watching one another, under a dead silence. _

_At the far end of the table, a few of the directors and executive producers were looking at charts, while murmuring words to each other. _

_Caroline Forbes, the artistic director's daughter and one of the star dancers, rushed inside the room, while raising her long blond hair into a bun, before grabbing the golden clip placed between her lips to slide it into her undisciplined curls. Her alarm clock had been unplugged inadvertently, and she was now arriving to the meeting just in the nick of time._

"_What I missed?" She murmured to Kol, one of the cameramen, while sliding her backpack on the back of a chair, before taking her sitting position by his side._

_She turned her head only to notice that Kol had put his cap over his eyes, and was obviously dozing. _

"_Kol!" She busted in his left ear._

"_What?" He jumped on his chair, while pushing his cap away from his eyes._

"_You were snoring!" She mocked. _

"_No, I was relaxing my eyes; it's barely the same, darling." He winked at her, while strengthening his body on the chair. "And did you see what time it is? The rooster is not even up at this time." _

"_It is 8h30, not 4:00 in the morning, get a grip on yourself." She responded, while rolling her eyes. "What did I miss?" She asked once more._

"_They have decided that the next contestants for the tenth season will actually be … Wait for this, Caroline: bears, monkeys and alligators. They'll all be transfered from the nearest zoo." He nodded, falsely serious._

"_Are you serious, Kol?" She mumbled, in a low whisper, before hitting his left upper arm with her right closed fist. _

"_Ouch! What's this for, Forbes?" He asked, while rubbing his arm._

"_It's for being a stupid ass!" She passed her tongue at him, while giggling discreetly._

"_And you're a Bitch!" He passed his tongue right back at her, while lowering his head to hide his laughter._

"_Well, you won't have to endure this "bitch" at your side, much longer." Caroline sighed, while losing her smile._

"_What…Why?" He asked, dumbfounded._

"_The president and directors' board of the ZZY network company want to give a new image to the show." She shrugged. "They … They discreetly suggested to my father that I should start thinking of retiring my dancing career, and perhaps, opening my own school while giving some courses or something."_

"_Stupid jerks, what do they know? You're a brilliant dancer, Caroline; you won this stupid trophy two times in a row, don't let them lower your self-esteem this way." Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_But, they're right, Kol, I'll be thirty in a month, what else do I have to offer to the show? I should bow down discreetly at the end of this present season." She said, while feeling already defeated._

"_You should do whatever you want, and don't let others dictate your life for you." Kol added, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before nodding discreetly in direction of the entrance door._

"_Who is she? She's new?" Kol asked, while glancing at the luscious blonde who entered the room._

"_**Camille Dubois**__. She is known overseas as one of the dancers in the French franchise of this reality program." Caroline whispered near Kol's left ear. "I've just learned that she'll be one of the new dancers for this American new season."_

"_Nice muscular body." Kol murmured, while sliding his sight on the blonde. "Do you need to worry about this wannabe diva?" He added, while seeing the blonde taking her sitting position at the table, in front of their sights._

"_She won the stupid trophy three times in a row, in Paris." She informed. "It depends what you mean by "worrying" about her?" She shrugged, while grimacing._

_Kol arched one of his eyebrows, while tilting his head in retrospection of her own say._

"_Ok…Great, I know, I'll need to worry about "her" in top of everything." Caroline added, while rolling her eyes._

"_Your asshole of an ex is making his entrance." Kol sighed, while replacing his cap over his eyes, to avoid looking at __**Tyler Lookwood**__, one of the prominent male dancers in the industry. "Wake me up when his highness will be leaving the premises, would you?"_

"_I'll need sugar if I have to endure this entire circus." Caroline sighed, while strengthening her arm to grab one donut in a box placed on the table._

"_Be careful, you know how it goes." Camille Dubois voiced her opinion, while wearing her snobby Parisian attitude._

"_No, do you care to share?" Caroline asked, with a sour smile, while tilting her head to the right._

"_A donut in the mouth, one extra pound on the hips." Camille replied, perniciously. "You just need to be careful, considering …" She added, with a false gracious smile plastered on her face, while sliding her sight on Caroline's body._

_Caroline let out an angry sigh, while returning a fake smile to the diva, before biting full teeth into the donut._

"_I bet I could guess easily what she loves to put in her own mouth." Kol mocked, underneath his cap._

"_Stop!" Caroline giggled, while warning her friend, before lowering her head to hide her burst of laughter. _

"_Caroline?" They heard a male voice addressing her._

_She closed her eyes, while sighing loudly and nervously biting her bottom lip…Can this morning get any worse?_

"_Tyler" She saluted, coldly, while keeping her sight on the table._

"_Kol" Tyler greeted, with a detached voice._

_Kol raised the cap over his eyes, while taking a glimpse at the young stud._

"_Oh, it's you Rambo, the king of the dance floor!" Kol mocked, while replacing the cap on his eyes._

"_I can see that you're as stupid as ever, Kol." Tyler noticed, while smirking._

"_I say … Right back at you, brother!" Kol responded, tit for tat._

"_How was your summer, Caroline?" Tyler asked his ex, politely, while rubbing his hands nervously._

"_It was hot, humid and mostly sunny." She responded, while rolling her eyes. "But you should know because you were in L.A."_

"_Ok, Caroline… I understand your reluctance to talk to me." The dancer accepted his defeat and her obvious cold shoulder. "I wish you a good season on the show." He added, before leaving her side._

"_Well, that was easier than I would have expected to get rid of this vermin." Kol raised his cap while grimacing at Tyler's view. "Considering what this jerk has down to you the last season."_

"_It's ok, don't worry about it. It's forgotten but not forgiven, Kol." Caroline shrugged._

"_Having an affair with his attributed partner of dance under your nose? Are you kidding me?" He added, while shaking his head. "You are way too good for that guy, darling, that is one sure thing." _

"_Ok guys, I believe all the members of the troop is here, so we can start the meeting now, please take a seat." Bill Forbes addressed the entire assembly, while winking at his daughter, as a comfort gesture. _

"_Well, here goes nothing!" Kol added in a murmur to Caroline, while straightening his body on his chair._

"_We are approaching season 10 very rapidly, and considering the huge drop of ratings that we had noticed in season 9, the Network has decided to change the formula of this reality show for this present season." _

"_In which way this season will be different?" Tyler asked the artistic director, while leaning his body on the wall, behind his back, before crossing his arms over his muscular chest._

_Bill Forbes sighed loudly, while lowering his head, before taking an extra breath into his lungs._

"_Unfortunately, for the tenth season, we'll only need the female dancers on the payroll." He announced, calmly, soon followed by several cries of protest springing into the room. "Please, can you all remain calm?" Bill asked, as a request._

"_It's highly unethical that we've been jobless for all summer, while waiting for season 10 to start, and now you are telling us that we won't have any job?" Tyler raised his own protestation._

"_A few of the male dancers will be kept on payroll as consultant during the entire season, as for the others, they'll be on call if we need them." Bill explained more. "We are, as the network, very sorry for this inconvenient, but this procedure is necessary if we want to keep the show running." _

_Tyler and a few other dancers frowned and mumbled words of disapprobation between their teeth._

"_Gentlemen, please?" Bill warned, before noticing his daughter raised hand. "Yes, Miss Forbes?" _

"_Are you telling us that this season will be filled essentially by male star guests?" She demanded, in shock._

"_Yes! The entire season will consist of twelve male stars/guests paired with twelve female dancers. The theme of the season will be: __**"King of the ballroom" **__and the duration will be of eight (8) weeks, like usual." He explained to his daughter and the general crowd. "Are there any more questions?" He asked, politely._

"_No, just a comment … This sucks!" A male dancer busted, while pushing his chair, in a loud shrill noise, before rising on his legs and leaving the meeting room in anger, soon followed by the entire male team. _

"_Ok, well… Now that this is out on the open, I'll distribute the sealed envelopes with your attributed star name written on a card in its inside." He informed, while passing envelopes to the female dancers sitting around the table. "If one of you doesn't want to participate in this present season, please have the courtesy to let us know to replace you as soon as possible." He added, before placing a white envelop in front of Caroline's sight. "As for the technical team, I'll be informing you of the schedule in a few minutes."_

"_Who's going to refuse this deal in this poor economy?" Kol whispered in Caroline's right ear._

"_What do I have a bad feeling about this?" Caroline murmured, while grabbing the white envelop in her hands, before staring at it for a few minutes._

* * *

_The meeting finally came to its conclusion. They were all thanked for their patience, and asked to present themselves, accompany of their star/guest, at the dancing studio, the next Monday. Caroline and Kol rose from their positions on the chairs, before leading their walking steps toward the exit of the conference room._

"_So, I guess it will be __**"you"**__ against __**"me"**__, then, Caroline?" Camille Dubois attacked Caroline, while placing herself in front of her walking pace, just under the arch door._

"_No, Camille it's you, me, against ten other female dancers paired with their guests." Caroline replied, slyly, to the French dancer._

"_Oh, don't act so innocently, Caroline." Camille added, with her French accent. "We both know that we'll be the last two standing." _

"_I don't have a magic ball telling me of the future, Camille." Caroline added, while biting her bottom lip to remain calm in front of this French diva._

"_Well, winning the trophy one last time, would be a graceful way to say your goodbye to the show, would you say? So, who did you get…Who's your partner?" Camille asked, while waving her white envelop in front of Caroline's sight._

"_I did not take a look at my partner's name yet." Caroline replied, mostly annoyed by her teammate childish attitude._

"_Are you scared to look?" Camille arched an eyebrow, while smirking. "Do you want to know who I got?" _

"_Not particularly." Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Oh come one, Caroline, be a sport! I know, I do want to know?!" Kol said, before shrugging his shoulders, while winking at his friend._

"_**Marcel Gerard**__, the elite football player, you must know him, gorgeous muscular body, tall, handsome?" Camille informed, perniciously, while tilting her head. "Well, I leave you with your white envelop then. Orevoir Caroline!" She added, before grabbing her sport bag and leading her walk into the office corridor._

"_I'm going to kill that bitch on the dance floor if it's the last thing that I do!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while closing her fists in anger._

* * *

"_Will you open this damn envelope or do I need to do it myself?" Kol asked, while trying to grab the envelope from Caroline's hands. They were walking in the inside parking, level 3, of the ZZY Network, head office._

"_Ok, I will … I will!" Caroline told him, while tearing the right corners, before taking a look at the name inscribed on the card._

"_So, who's the lucky fellow?" Kol asked, while beeping the command to unlock the driver's door of his jeep._

"_You got to be kidding me?" She exclaimed to herself, in shock, while grabbing her head with both hands._

"_It's that good…Hum?" Kol smiled, while trying to relax the atmosphere._

"_In all the actors in L.A., this "one" is the only one that I can't stand!" She busted, while raising the card in her right hand._

"_Well, if you hate him so much, maybe it will transform into hot chemistry in the dance floor, darling, no?" Kol tried this new approach. "Or maybe not, stop looking at me with those mad eyes, please?" _

"_**Klaus Mikaelson**__!" She exploded the name. "I can't believe they put me with Klaus Mikaelson in all the people that I could have been paired with!"_

"_Isn't he the one who used to have a role in __**"L.A. Youth" **__the vampires show?" Kol asked, while grabbing the card from her hand._

"_He's the same one!" Caroline confirmed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before pacing back and forth in front of the jeep. "Can you imagine me passing height to ten hours a day with that wannabe star? I can't stand the man!" _

"_Oh yes, I replace him in my head, now … He has a strong English accent, doesn't he?" Kol asked._

"_It's like he's trying to swallow a hot potato in his throat but without being able to do so. And yes, I can't stand his accent either!" She busted some more, while pointing a finger at her friend. _

"_Well, I'll give you that he is expressing himself in a snobbish way, but you can't hate the guy only for his accent?" Kol defended the actor._

"_I bet he will give me lessons at how to speak in English." She added, while nodding her head. "He's the type!"_

"_Ok, I got it now … On a scale of 1 to 10, you hate him at a 20 score!" Kol mocked._

"_Wait!" Caroline said, while burying her right hand in her backpack before pulling a gossips newspaper from its inside._

"_Why are you buying this trash, Care?" Kol exclaimed, while pointing at it._

"_I buy this trash, because there are good recipes inside!" She protested, under Kol's arched eyebrow. "I swear! Now take a look at this!"_

_Kol grabbed the newspaper, before noticing the front editorial page, with the said actor picture plastered on its cover, drunk and chest naked at a nearby Los Angeles night club, with four or five models at his side._

"_Well, you need to give credit to the guy that he obviously knows how to have fun?" Kol added, smirking._

"_How am I supposed to teach ballroom dancing to this pretentious playboy?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while pointing at the front page._

"_Listen, the minute he will meet you, he'll know that you mean business." Kol encouraged her, while opening his driver's door. "Plus, what an Epic season it will be for the cameraman that I am!" He mocked more, while taking his sitting position behind the steering wheel of his car._

"_It's not funny, Kol, not funny at all!" Caroline yelled at him, through the window._

* * *

_Klaus Mikaelson had dozed all night, while lying on the leather sofa of his downtown L.A. penthouse. Last night had been chaotic to say the least. He had party all night with a bunch of models, while drowning his sorrow in cocktails that he couldn't even remember the names if his own life depended on this information. And this was intended for both the girls and the drinks! And the reason of his downfall was? His annual contract with the sitcom __**"L.A. Youth"**__ was not renewed! Why? His character, __**Paul Newton**__, the dashing vampire, was now considered too old and had been killed off the show by an angry witch with a dagger at hand…How more pathetic this could have been?_

_How could "he" be too old? He had just celebrated his thirty-two years old birthday for God sake! And now what … What was he supposed to do? He was obviously too old for the youngish crowd of actors and not old enough to play the secondary roles of fathers? _

_Not to ease his descent to hell, his brother __**Elijah, P.D.G. of Mikaelson International**__ was eagerly waiting for him to finally rejoin the enterprise as one of his right hand, lead directors. It was needless to say that this perspective was not filling the actor with joy._

"_¿Qué carajo, señor Mikaelson" The Spanish maid, Lucinda, exclaimed in shock, before entering the room, and gesturing with her arms. She scattered the living room and the obvious mess left in the penthouse, while walking toward the panoramic windows. "Yo soy tu empleado no un siervo! Mira este desastre!"_

"_Oh for God sake, Lucinda, lower you Spanish voice, would you, sweetheart!?" Klaus begged, before half-opening his eyes, while frowning at her incessant bubbling of his maid. He was handling a bad hangover and the worst headache known to mankind at the present moment._

_Lucinda glanced at her employer for a few seconds, a devious smirk twisting the corners of her lips, with an evil plan emerging in her head. She suddenly grabbed the remote control in her hand before opening the blinds, all at once, the dazzling rays of sunshine entering the living room in a burst of vivid light._

"_Fuck!" He exclaimed, while raising his right forearm over his eyes. "Why did you do this for, crazy Spanish woman?" _

"_The "crazy Spanish woman" is fed up with her "asshole" of employer!" Lucinda replied in a perfect English, with a hint of her Spanish accent, while camping herself in front of his sight, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips. "Dios! Look at all the mess you made in this room, Senor Klaus? It will take me forever to clean this up!" _

_Klaus raised his upper arm above his face, while opening his left eye, before taking a rapid look at the living room. Several bottles of alcohol were scattered in the room, dirty glasses were left sporadically on the carpet, pizza, chips and miscellaneous leftover foods could be found everywhere. _

_He sighed loudly while reclosing his eye. Obviously the last few hours of partying had been held in his penthouse._

"_I'm sorry, Lucinda!" He presented his sincere apologies, while nodding his head. "It was a bad day yesterday, and obviously I lost it more than usual." He explained. "But, look at the bright side? At least there is no female underwear anywhere, "Si"?"_

"_Senor Klaus, you're paying me very generously for my work, but this is too much, you know?" She tried to explained, while lowering her voice and attitude toward him._

"_You're entirely right in your say." He agreed, while slowly strengthening his upper body in a sitting position, his head buried in his hands. "It won't happen again, I can promise you of that on my solemn honor." He nodded, discreetly, to his maid. "Now if you could only lower your delightful voice and while being at it … Simply stop talking at the same time, perhaps?"_

"_I'll go prepare a fresh pot of black coffee, Senor Klaus; it will help you regain your awareness, if not your sanity!" She replied, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling while directing her walking steps toward the kitchen. "He's all yours!" The maid said to the ravishing brunette who had just entered the penthouse._

"_Thank you, Lucinda!" Katherine Pierce answered her. "But, I'm not sure that I want him anymore?" She added, while walking toward the living room, the sound of her high heels shoes hitting the marble floor as well as Klaus's sensible temples. _

"_Damn!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while glimpsing rapidly at the visitor. "When you think that your day couldn't get worse? Your manager is entering the murder scene."_

"_Well, good morning to you too, "Klausy"." Katherine smirked, while dropping her Dior handbag on a side table, before taking a sitting position in a comfortable leather armchair, while crossing her sexy legs under her very short leather skirt. "So, what interesting stuff is there to read in the gossips newspaper this morning?" She added, while looking at the front page of a well-known trash publication. "The notorious Klaus Mikaelson was seen partying all night at an L.A. nightclub in company of several models. The said falling actor was probably drowning his sorrow and sadness after learning that his contract with the serie __**"L.A. Youth"**__ was not renewed for the upcoming season, for the simple reason of him getting too old for the role. Our prediction: One of these actors that will soon disappear from our radar." Katherine read out loud, before throwing the journal on Klaus's lap. "You have something to say for yourself?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_What is it to you, sweetheart, if I'd decided to party all night?" Klaus asked, while passing his right hand through his tangled hair. _

"_What is it to me … Mm … Well, for starter, my more than generous fee as your manager, would you agree? You go "up", I go "up" … You go "down", and I go "down"!" Katherine replied, while grabbing her Dior bag. "See this beauty, "Klausy"? If your career is climbing high mountains, I can buy myself a good amount of Dior bags and amazing designer shoes to pair it with." She replied, slyly. _

"_If I was you, I would find a new young actor to put my grip on." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_Oh my baby is having a breakdown this morning?" Katherine said, while wearing a sour face, before tilting her head. "Get a grip on yourself! Pierce always has a plan "b", "c", "d" … And you know how the alphabet goes, don't you?" She mocked, while pulling a file from her designer bag, before throwing it on his lap. "This is your new project!" _

"_What new project? I've been politely thanked by all the networks." He shrugged his shoulders. "There are no roles available for me at the moment. I guess I'll take the road of my brother's company next Monday. He obviously won!"_

"_You've been thanked as an actor, yes! But what if you would win a trophy and get back in the arena with a huge publicity attached to it?" She winked at him. _

"_Are you on drugs, sweetheart?" He asked his manager, while grabbing the cup of coffee that Lucinda was handing to him, before lowering his sight on the file at hands, his eyes opening widely at his read._

_His first gulp of the warm beverage went spreading all over the white carpet, soon followed by a burst of coughing. _

"_What in hell?" He lashed out to Katherine, still in complete shock of his realization._

"_Isn't it exciting?" Katherine said, while clapping her hands together. __**"**__You've been chosen as one of the contestants for the tenth season of the reality show:__** 1, 2, 3… Cha cha cha. **__Now, you just need to won the __**"King of the ballroom" **__trophy!" _

_A burst of laughter suddenly echoed in the room. They turned their heads simultaneously to take a look at Klaus's maid._

"_Dios, Miss Pierce!" Lucinda exclaimed, while bending her upper body, her hands placed on her knees, left under a range of cramping laughter. "Don't make such joke so early in the morning. I have a weak heart." The maid added, while not being able to catch a breath. _

"_Tell me this is not true, Katherine, please?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while raising the file in his hand._

"_What? They were willing to take you for the new season, no question asked." Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "You should see the money package that you'll be receiving if you win this "King of the ballroom" trophy. Plus, it will give us free publicity; you'll be able to create a new name for yourself by participating beside a large amount of well-known stars." She pleaded her cause._

"_Do I look like the "King of the ballroom" to you?" Klaus yelled into his manager's ears, while losing his patience. "I'm an actor not a freaking dancer!" _

_Lucinda let herself drop on an armchair, not even able to stop her peal of laugher._

"_Senor Klaus! Senor Klaus! I promise you, I will watch every episode, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She added, before wiping the laughing tears from her eyes._

"_My own maid is making fun of me, for God sake, Katherine!" Klaus yelled, while pointing his right hand in direction of Lucinda. "Can you imagine how ridiculous I'll look?"_

"_Well, what do you want me to do? It was that or your career was leading itself down the toilet!" Katherine responded, while gesturing nervously with her arms. "What will it be, Klaus? Will you participate at this reality show, or will you walk toward your brother's office on Monday?" Katherine asked, while crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin at him._

_Klaus sighed loudly, while closing his eyes in desperation … _

_In which closets were his dancing shoes again?_

* * *

_Elijah Mikaelson rubbed both of his temples, with the tips of his fingers, while trying to ease the pain of this unbearable headache that was hitting his brain at the moment. These many charts of statistics had taken the best of his attention today, and his eyes sight could barely keep with the study anymore._

_The buzzing sound of his phone made him startled, while frowning with pain at the ringtone. He pushed the intercom before addressing his assistant._

"_Yes, Isabella?" He asked, mostly annoyed by the interruption._

"_Miss Katherine Pierce is here to see you, Mister Mikaelson." She informed him. "Something in relation with your brother's career, she informed me? Do you wish to see her?" _

_He let out several grunting sounds, while rolling his eyes with annoyance. He couldn't stand this Katherine Pierce! Her snobby attitude of diva manager wannabe was too much for him to handle most of the time, even if he could remember a few of their good, enjoyable verbal jousts. _

"_Give me a second." He asked, while turning his leather desk chair in 90 degree angle, before taking a look through the window at the panoramic view of Los Angeles. "Isabella?"_

"_Yes, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked, while shrugging her shoulders to, a pacing back and forth, Katherine._

"_If you look at your window to your right, far end of the street, you'll see that a bus should be passing in front of the building in approximately one minute." He informed her._

_His assistance opened her eyes widely, in a dumbfounded manner, while looking through the said window._

"_Yes, Mister Mikaelson, I can see the bus, but I don't understand what this has anything to do with Miss Pierce presence in our office?" She asked him._

"_Easy! When the bus will reach the building, could you make sure that you are pushing Miss Pierce in front of it?" He added, with a smile spreading, from ear to ear, on his face._

_Isabella lowered her head, while hiding her flushed cheeks to the petrified, mouth opened visitor._

"_Mister Mikaelson, I am talking to you "handset" free?" She mentioned, shyly._

"_Oh! I see … Well, good morning to you, Miss Pierce!" He exclaimed, in the intercom, with a louder voice._

_Katherine closed her fists in anger, while fuming her contained anger, before turning on her heels to reach the marble staircase leading to Elijah's office._

"_Tell him that I'll be in his office in a minute!" Katherine informed the assistant, while storming her way upstairs._

"_I couldn't manage to retain her, Mister Mikaelson." Isabella excused herself._

"_Don't you worry, Isabella, I'm waiting to meet with Miss Pierce with high anticipation!" He smirked, while closing the conversation on his assistant._

* * *

"_Pushing me under a bus, really, Mister Mikaelson?" Katherine busted, while storming her way inside Elijah's office._

"_Miss Pierce, what an unwanted, disturbing intrusion into my office." Elijah said, while keeping his sight on his files at hands._

"_You did not see "disturbing" yet, Mister Mikaelson!" She added, while dropping her handbag on the marble floor, before placing her opened palms on his desktop, with her upper body bending in front of his sight._

"_Well, I have to agree with your say, Miss Pierce." He raised his intense glaze in hers. "The scent of your perfume is more than my nasals can endure at the moment; I would suggest buying a higher quality if I was you." He suggested. "As for your deep neckline plastered in front of my sight, with your obvious "twins" staring at me, I'm sorry to say that you're not really my type. But you're wearing a very nice bra at the moment." He smirked, perniciously._

_Katherine straightened her body, before closing both sides of her blazer on the deep neckline of her transparent blouse, while trying to hide her flushed cheeks to this despicable man._

"_Your brother is my client, he has been for many years now, and if you think that you can steal him from the prominent career that I am planning for him, you have me mistaken with somebody else, perhaps one of your brainless models' girlfriends?" She busted to his face, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Are you jealous, Miss Pierce?" He arched an eyebrow at his own question._

"_I have higher standard of men in mind for myself, Mister Mikealson; you're not even at the bottom of the ladder." She responded, tit for tat. _

"_As for my "brother" and his rightful place in this enterprise, it's certainly not of your concerns or business. I'm not even sure that your brain is efficacious enough as to realize the result of the equation, 1 and 1 equal 2, except perhaps to buy yourself a new perfume." He added, firmly, while rising on his legs. "The actor's career of my brother just died, or did you miss the newspaper front page this morning, Miss Pierce?" He busted to her, angrily, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position._

"_As for your brother's career, you should take a new leap of faith!" Katherine lashed out, while raising her fiery sight in his. Damn this man was so tall! Even with her four inches high heels, she was barely reaching his height. _

"_I should have faith in what, Miss Pierce?" He replied to her. "Should I have faith in his latest drinking night, in the nightclubs of L.A.?" _

"_He's a grown up man, this is not of your concerns the way he lives his life!" She responded, while hitting his chest with one of her finger. "Maybe if you were having one of your own, you wouldn't put your nose in the one of your brother." _

"_Did you just hit my chest with one of your finger, Miss Pierce?" Elijah asked, with an arched eyebrow, while raising his closed fists on each side of his waist._

"_What if I did?" She asked, while narrowing her sight on the business man, before copying his body language, while placing her own fists on each side of her waist._

"_Oh you don't want to go on war with me, woman!" He smirked, while sliding his sight from her head to her toes. "My brother will be part of this company sooner than later!"_

"_Am I disturbing a private moment?" They both heard a voice addressing them, while simultaneously turning their heads toward the entrance door of the office. _

"_Hayley!" Elijah called, surprised, while smiling and welcoming his girlfriend. "You're not disturbing us at all, Miss Pierce was actually leaving."_

_The star model, of the jet set world of Los Angeles, took her first steps in the room, while swinging her behind on her high heels shoes. _

"_Miss Pierce? It seems I've heard that name before?" Hayley replied, while handing a manicured right hand to Katherine. "It's nice to meet you?" _

_Katherine shook the woman's hand, reluctantly, while returning a fake smile._

"_Oh right, I remember now! You're Elijah's brother manager, aren't you?" Hayley added, while marking her territory by sliding her arms under her boyfriend's, before smashing her mouth on his. "Hello baby!"_

_Katherine sighed loudly, mostly annoyed by this fake display of affection, before rolling her eyes to the ceiling. This obvious scene of "He's mine, don't you touch him!" was more than what she could handle. She grabbed her handbag, while turning on her heels, before reaching the entrance door. _

"_If I was you I would continue to check the newspapers in the following days, you'll be surprised to see the new start of your brother's career!" She busted at Elijah._

"_Is this a threat, Miss Pierce?" Elijah asked, while gently pushing his girlfriend away from him._

"_No, Mister Mikealson." She replied, before turning on herself to face him, with a glorious smile plastered on her face. "It's a promise!" She added, while storming out of the office, before slamming the door behind her._

"_Oh, don't worry, my little Easter bunny, Hayley is here to take care of you now." The model comforted the business man, while hugging him. _

_Worried? Yes, Elijah Mikealson was really worried, because he knew too well how snaky Katherine Pierce could be, if she had the chance!_

* * *

_Caroline closed her eyes, while taking a deep breath into her lungs before hitting the doorbell of the penthouse of this prestigious condominiums complex, in downtown L.A. She glanced rapidly at the guard, standing by her side that had to accompany her to the door. _

"_It's a simple security procedure, Miss Forbes." He reassured her, while nodding his head. "We have to accompany the guests when they visit the complex." He informed her, in a friendly tone of voice._

"_It's no problem." She smiled, while thinking to herself that it was also an unfortunate procedure that she had to meet her "dance partner/contestant" before their first days in the dance studio._

"_By the way I am a fervent viewer of: __**1, 2, 3, Cha Cha cha**__, and one of your biggest fans." He added, with flushed cheeks, while nervously rubbing his hands together. _

"_Well … Thank you!" She replied, proudly. "It's always nice to hear."_

"_But wait a second?" He wondered. "Are you here because Mister Mikaelson is a new participant for the fall season?" He added, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't have the authority to respond to that question." She replied, while smiling timidly._

"_I understand." The guard replied while winking at her._

_The door opened on a middle age maid, Spanish woman, who nodded her head as a greeting gesture at the visitors._

"_Si?" She asked, politely, to the guard._

"_Mister Mikaelson has a visitor." He informed, while raising his right hand toward Caroline._

"_Hello." Caroline nodded herself. "My name is Caroline Forbes; I'm here in the behalf of ZZY network, I believe Mister Klaus Mikaelson is expecting me?" _

"_Senora Forbes… It's you!" The maid exclaimed, while giggling uncontrollably. "Please, coming … He's expecting you!" She asked Caroline to enter, before closing the door behind her back._

"_Come with me, Senora, it will be more comfortable for you to wait in the living room, while I go to find "Fred Astaire"!" She mocked more, while leading the path into a narrow, marbled floor, corridor._

"_Well … I … Thank you!" Caroline stammered the words, while being taken aback by the maid behavior, before entering the spacious, modern space of the living area. _

"_Dios! His eyes will pop up out of his head when he'll see that it's "you" who he's paired with." The maid informed, while smiling. "As for you, Senora, I present to you, my deepest sympathies!" Lucinda added. "May I offer you refreshments or a cup of fresh coffee?"_

"_What? … No, thank you!" Caroline stammered more, while staring at the maid with wide opened eyes. Granted she did not like her future dance partner for personal reasons, but this woman was after all his personal maid, shouldn't she be more respectful toward her employer?_

"_Please sit, it will only take a minute." She suggested to Caroline, politely, before climbing the white marble stairs leading to the upstairs room._

"_John Travolta?" The maid yelled, while disappearing from her sight._

_Well, this was without a doubt the weirdest meeting Caroline had to encounter since a long while, and needless to say that she hasn't met the "guest" of this reality show yet!_

_Caroline scattered the elegant room: comfortable leather sofa and armchairs, luxurious fireplace, panoramic window, elegant piano, a few abstract paintings on the white walls._

"_Admiring my masterpieces?" A male voice asked her, while making her startled in surprise, and turning abruptly on herself, almost hitting an expensive vase in the process._

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" She mumbled the excuse, while replacing the vase on its marble pedestal._

"_So it's "you"?" Klaus Mikaelson noticed the identity of his secret dancing partner, while sliding his fiery sight on her delightful body. "It's certainly a nice surprise." He added. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He nodded._

"_It appears it is "me"." Caroline replied, with a snobbish attitude, while controlling her American accent, before raising her chin. "I know who you are, and I couldn't say the same as being a nice surprise." She added, perniciously, while crossing her hands in front of her chest._

_Klaus arched one of his eyebrows at her unexpected remark, while smirking. Obviously, he thought, she was not under his English charm yet!_

"_You were disappointed, Love?" He asked, while taking a few steps in her direction, before lowering his head and drowning his blue eyes in hers._

"_I meant it as: I couldn't say that it was a surprise, because I knew who my partner would be for the upcoming season." She replied with a devious smile plastered on her lips._

"_Can I offer you a drink, sweetheart?" He asked, while turning on his heels, before reaching the bar._

"_It's __**Caroline Forbes**__." She replied, slyly, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I know perfectly who you are, there's no need to remind me." He replied, smiling, while grabbing a bottle of champagne from a fridge placed under the counter. "I could never forget the name of a pretty face like yours." He added, while opening the wrap and winking at her._

_Caroline sighed loudly, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. In the category "cheesy pick-up lines", he was winning the first price, no question asked! _

"_I meant it, Mister Mikaelson, as: my name is __**Caroline Forbes**__, not __**"love"**__, neither __**"sweetheart"**__, or any attributed nicknames you could come up with." She warned him, while narrowing her sight on him._

"_Call me __**"Klaus"**__!" He suggested, while pouring two glasses of the bubbly alcohol. "And it's duly noted, __**Love**__." He replied, scoffer, while grabbing the two flutes, before approaching Caroline, and handing one of the glasses to her. "Are you always so tense in the morning, __**sweetheart**__?" He asked, smirking, with an arched eyebrow._

_What an arrogant, pretentious, snobbish, English "jerk"! Caroline thought, while closing her fists in anger. He was not even listening to her request!_

"_I don't drink when I am in my work shift, __**Mister Mikaelson**__!" She responded, slyly, without listening to his request either. "And I suggest to you to stop as well! You'll soon notice that training for the competition is very exhausting!"_

_Klaus lowered his head near her left ear, before murmuring softly:_

"_I won't tell your secret to a soul, I promise, Love." He mocked, his lips brushing her earlobe._

_Caroline was suddenly hit by an electrical discharge. She stepped away from his near presence, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

"_I was here to present myself, Mister Mikaelson." She informed him, while raising her sight in his. "And also to present you our work schedule for the next eight weeks." She added, while pulling a document from her bag, before deposing the file on a side table. "We start the rehearsal in the studio, next Monday, 8:00 o'clock sharp. Dress in a proper way for the occasion, and please don't be late." She added, while placing the leather straps of her handbags on her left shoulder, before turning on her heels, leading her steps toward the entrance door._

"_Leaving so soon, Miss Forbes?" He mocked, while gulping one of the glasses. "I hope my charm did not make you uncomfortable, considering we'll be working in a near proximity the next eight weeks?" He added, perniciously._

"_None the least, Mister Mikaelson, I am accustomed to the oversized Ego of the stars by now." She added, before slamming the entrance door behind her back._

"_She is beautiful, intelligent, fearless, and she is immune to your charm, Senor Klaus!" Lucinda exclaimed, happily, while entering the room. "I like Senora Forbes, already!" She added, smiling. "What a new season of my favorite T.V. show this one will be!" She added, while rubbing her hands together._

"_Don't you have some cleaning to do, Lucinda?" Klaus growled, between his teeth._

* * *

_Thank you for reading this introduction to: __**1, 2, 3 … Cha cha cha**__, guys! _

_A funnier, lighter fiction that I wanted to write as a comedy to ease the tension related to both series, upon us, this autumn. _

_Be patient with the updates! You know me … I'm always multi-tasking on several fictions._

_Going back to __**TPOL**__ now, followed by __**Sweet Kisses from Russia**__._

_Much love,_

_Lovely Vero_


	2. Dance studio

**1, 2, 3… CHA, CHA, CHA**

Fan fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

Comedy with as the stars:

**Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

With the participation of:

Camille & Marcel / Matt & Rebekah / Bonnie & Kol / Hayley /  
Tyler / Bill Forbes / Esther / Mikael / Elena / Damon / Stefan

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** "Dance Studio"**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**: **__In this present Alternate Universe/Human story, take good note that Esther and Mikael have the same persona of characters, but are not related to Klaus or Elijah, neither is Kol and Rebekah._

_The songs used in this fiction can be all found on the soundtracks of "__**Dance with me**__"._

_Song of this chapter: __**"Fiesta Pa'Los Rumberos" from "Albita" **__– On Youtube._

* * *

_Klaus descended the stairs in a whistling mood, while leading his walking steps toward the sliding doors of the outdoor terrace where a copious breakfast had been put in place by Lucinda, on the luxury table._

"_Lucinda, "mi amor", it looks delicious!" He yelled, while taking his sitting place at the patio table, before biting full teeth into a buttered piece of French croissant. "Bring me coffee would you, sweetheart?" He added, yelling, as a request. _

_Klaus Mikaelson was a man of passion, which could be felt in his paintings, and his love of food, and of course, the good company of beautiful women._

_Klaus grabbed the Monday edition of the L.A. Newspaper, with a smile twisting the corners of his lips. Katherine Pierce was certainly a manager in her own league, and once again she had succeeded proving him wrong! Couple of days ago "Klaus Mikaelson" was the laughingstock actor of trash magazines and newspapers, and today, he was making the front page of the L.A. Newspaper with his soon participation as one of the contestants on the reality show: "__**1, 2, 3 … Cha cha cha"**__._

_Klaus raised his head, sight, and sense of hearing toward the large patio door, before taking notice at the melody that Lucinda, his maid, was humming, while approaching the terrace._

"…_**I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town! Tonight I got to cut loose, "Footloose", kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off my knees … Loose your blues everybody cut "Footloose"!**__" Lucinda sang, before swaying her large behind, while passing the threshold of the terrace. _

_Klaus rolled his eyes toward the blue Californian sky, before crossing his arms over his chest, while seeing her carrying the platter containing a silver coffeepot, milk and sugar toward the table, before pouring the hot beverage in a porcelain cup. _

"_You won't let this go, won't you?" Klaus frowned, before sighing loudly._

"_Me? Letting "this" go, Senor Klaus?" She asked, half-serious, while strengthening her shoulders, joining her hands in front of her chest, and raising her chin. "You mean keeping quiet about the fact that my "boss" will be one of the participants on this dancing reality show?" _

"_Exactly, sweetheart, you just need to close your adorable mouth about it!" Klaus exclaimed, while pointing a finger toward his maid. "Todo está bien en la cabeza!" He added in Spanish, while winking at her, before rubbing his hands together as a sign of success._

"_Senor Klaus, I'm maybe a middle age, Spanish woman, but asking me to keep quiet about the fact that my "boss" will, most than certainly, fall on his big "ass" on national television? Dios! I am neither an idiot or senile, you know?" She busted into loud laughter. _

"_For two seconds, Lucinda, I almost saw a glimpse of decency in you. You would have been half tolerable, if not for your awful accent that I would, gladly, get rid of it!" _

"_About the accent, I know the feeling, Senor." Lucinda nodded with compassion, while making a cross sign in front of her chest, as a mocking gesture. "We are obviously, both, patient individual."_

_Klaus lowered his head, while raising his right hand to rub his eyelids. In the entire world, who could be the person more annoying than himself? Lucinda was winning no question asked!_

"_At least you made a breakfast fit for a "King"!" He smiled at the variety of plates placed in front of his sight. "You are, therefore, half forgiven, sweetheart!" He added, while picking the scrambled eggs in his plate. "Mm… Delicious!"_

"_Of course, I wouldn't serve anything less for my future "King" of the ballroom!" Lucinda smirked, playful. _

_Klaus raised his head and sight at his maid, before pulling his tongue at her._

"_It's very childish of you, Senor Klaus!" She replied, while blinking both of her eyes._

"_Isn't it the chime sound of the front door that I hear from afar?" Klaus asked his maid, with raised eyebrows. "Care to go answer, Lucinda?"_

"_You probably won't be any Kevin Bacon on the dance floor, anytime soon, but at least you'll be left with good hearing." Lucinda replied, while shrugging, before turning on her heels, and directing her walking steps toward the corridor leading to the entrance door of the penthouse._

* * *

"_Senor Elijah!" Lucinda exclaimed, in surprise, while opening the entrance door on its arch._

"_Sorry for the bother, Lucinda, I know I have the pass-key somewhere, but I must have misplaced it." Elijah explained, vaguely, while strolling by her side, before leading his rapid pace into the corridor. "Where is "he"?" He asked, without warning, and in a sly tone of voice._

"_May I announce the reason of your "Highness" visit?" Lucinda asked the eldest of the Mikealson, while rushing her shorter legs to forestall him._

"_How many times did I specifically ask you to not call me that?" Elijah warned the maid, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

"_Dios! You're in one of those moods, Senor Elijah?" Lucinda exclaimed, while gesticulating with her arms, before passing the threshold of the terrace. "The__** Prince Elijah Mikaelson **__has just arrived, my "__**King**__"!" She announced to Klaus, before turning on her heels, while swearing in her natal language._

_Klaus spat the coffee in his cup, before lowering his head to hide his laughter._

"_How can you tolerate her?" Elijah lashed out, with an opened mouth expression. "You know there are much more educated "help" out there?" He added, while showing the city sky with a hand gesture._

"_May I remind you that Lucinda was one of your maids? You do remember her, don't you?" Klaus smirked, while joining his hands in front of his chest. _

"_She was? Oh yes, she was!" Elijah exclaimed, while shaking his head, in disbelief. "I wonder why I gave "her" to you!" He added, while rolling his eyes._

"_I believe she is still resentful that you had thrown her on the street, like a piece of garbage." Klaus pushed the mocking note a little bit further._

"_Give me a break, Niklaus! Lucinda is rotten spoiled in here with you!" Elijah shook his head, in disbelief. "She is hardly on the street. You treat her like a princess in a Castle!"_

"_Well, I always had this special "touch" with women that you are obviously lacking." Klaus added, perniciously._

_Elijah took further steps to reach the table, while pulling from his blazer left pocket, a copy of today's newspaper, before throwing it in Klaus's face._

"_What is this?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while bending his upper body toward his brother, before grabbing the edge of the patio table with both hands._

"_There was no need for you to bring me a copy, I have my own, my dear brother!" Klaus grinned, while throwing Elijah's copy back at him. "So what is bothering you on the newspaper today, Elijah? The trading exchange dropped, the weather, perhaps?" _

"_Don't try to patronize me! You're going to play your manager game by acting like a dummy on this stupid dancing reality show? That is the future you want for yourself, Klaus?"_

"_What if it is?" Klaus shrugged. "It shouldn't be any of your concern?"_

"_It is my concern! I've been waiting for years for you to join the company; I've kept an office for you with your name on the damn door, highly anticipating the day that my brother would finally join me as my right hand man." Elijah busted, while pacing back and forth on the terrace, both hands placed on each side of his waist. "When you've turned thirty, I thought that you would finally mature and leave behind you this ridicule idea of continuing you career as an actor, but no … You kept going at it! And now at thirty two, I thought you would finally get the message that the network industry wanted nothing more to do with you, because you're an old carcass to them!"_

"_I'll never be "you", Elijah!" Klaus raised his voice, while pushing the table on the concrete floor, in a shrill noise, before rising on his legs and hitting the wood panel with his closed fists. "I want to have passion and purpose in my life; I want to wake up each morning like my life as a sense to me!" He continued explaining, before pointing a finger at his brother. "I don't want to become a miserable middle age man, one day, at the dawn of his forty years…And suddenly realizing that my life had no purpose..."_

"_I'm 39 and 9 months!" Elijah objected, vehemently, while pointing right back at Klaus._

"_And who's only way of having a young spirited heart, and feeling alive, is to go out with models that are half his age!" Klaus added, while sighing loudly._

"_Hayley is twenty-four years old!" Elijah protested. "She is not a child, she is a grown up woman and last I've checked she was vaccinated!" He busted more. "And who are you to talk, Klaus? It's not like you have a wedding ring at your finger?"_

"_Go back to your miserable life of a business man, Elijah, and leave me the fuck alone!" Klaus yelled, while grabbing a glass on the table, before throwing it on the cement wall. _

_Elijah startled at the broken glass noise, before lowering his head, while sighing loudly._

"_It's always been the only way you knew how to handle your life, Niklaus, throwing things around, while waiting for the world to bend at your feet." Elijah expressed his feelings. "Just know that the day you'll drown for good, I won't be there to rescue you."_

"_I don't need rescuing from you, Elijah." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair. "It was maybe the case when you were a young boy left with a baby boy on your arms, after our parents' death, but it's certainly not the case anymore!"_

"_How will you pay for your life of expensive tastes when you'll be jobless? Because, you seriously think that you will win this "King of the ballroom" trophy?" Elijah asked, with raised eyebrows. _

"_It is a dare, brother?" Klaus asked, while taking a few steps to reach his standing position._

"_You think that everything is a game in life, don't you, Niklaus?" Elijah shook his head, in disbelief._

"_If I won this trophy, you'll have to butt out of my life for good, do we have a deal?" Klaus arched an eyebrow himself._

"_If you lose, you'll know where to find me. Your office chair is waiting for your arrival at the company." Elijah smirked, before turning on his heels. "As I'll wait for you, Niklaus, it shouldn't be long now!" He added, laughing, while storming out of the penthouse._

_Klaus growled sounds of disapproval, while taking his sitting position back at the patio table, before burying his head in his hands._

"_You know, Senor Klaus, in the early stage of your career, your brother used to wait for the late hours of the night, to hide in his office and watch your sitcom in private." Lucinda informed him, while passing her head on the terrace._

_Klaus raised his sight at the maid, while frowning._

"_I highly doubt this is true." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "But, thank you for the comfort words, Lucinda."_

"_¡Lo juro!" She exclaimed, while approaching him. "On my children's heads: Maria, Miguel, Giuseppe, Sophia…"_

"_Maria, please spare me the entire list of your children's names, would you?" Klaus begged, while showing his opened palm as a stop sign._

"_Not my fault, Senor Klaus, if I was blessed with fertile eggs!" She responded, while strengthening her shoulders with pride. _

"_Suddenly, the scrambled eggs don't seem as delicious." He glanced at the food, while pushing the plate away from his sight._

"_Believe me when I say that Senor Elijah was following your career with interest. He was just too stubborn to admit it." She nodded her head, while clearing the table. "Dios! He's a proud man, that one!" She added, before shaking her head and leading her walk toward the kitchen, while leaving a puzzled Klaus lost in his thoughts, on the terrace._

* * *

"_Ready for the first day at work, darling?" Kol asked Caroline, while closing the driver's door of his jeep, before rushing by Caroline's side to direct his steps toward the entrance of the dance studio of the ZZY Network._

"_Can I die under a rock?" Caroline asked, while lowering her head on her friend's left shoulder._

"_Oh, there…There … Uncle Kol is here for you." He mocked, while patting her head. "You used to love the first days at the studio with your new contestant?"_

"_Yes, I know! But, that was when I was able to like the new contestant." She busted, while strengthening her head, before grabbing her hair with both hands._

"_I gather you met the "object" of your attention?" Kol added, with a small laugher. "So, how's the man?"_

"_Pretentious, arrogant, snob, horrible English accent … Did I mentioned pretentious?" She repeated, while sighing loudly._

"_Love at first sight, as I can see?" Kol mentioned, scoffer, while opening the door leading toward the stairs. _

"_Seriously, I don't know how I will be able to teach him anything? He obviously knows everything better than anybody else!" She mentioned to Kol, while following his steps in the stairs._

"_Was it mutual, did you get on his nerves also?" Kol asked. "You know, just to get even?"_

_Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while lowering her flushed cheeks._

"_Care?" Kol called, with the silence as only response. He held his pace, abruptly, before turning on himself to take a glimpse at her friend._

"_What? What do I see? I'll be damn, Forbes! What are you hiding from me?" He exclaimed, smirking, while pointing a finger at her. "This English actor flirted with you, did he?"_

"_Stop it!" Caroline busted, while slapping the back of her friend's head, before opening the door leading to the second floor of the dance studio. "No, he did not!" _

"_He so did and you were not indifferent to his flirtation moves, if I am not mistaking?" Kol laughed, while giving her a push in her back._

"_Stop it!" She warned him once more, while grabbing his left wrist, before twisting his left arm. _

"_Hey, hey, hey … You're hurting me, let go of my arm, gently would you?" He begged her._

"_Stop making these stupid accusations, as of now! I can't stand the man!" She ordered her friend to silence himself._

"_Stop blushing at the sound of your dance partner's name and I will consider it, we have a deal?" He raised an eyebrow._

_Caroline let go of her grip on his arm, before passing her tongue at him._

"_Wow! A real fury on two legs, I present you: Miss Caroline Forbes! You must be something else in bed!" He mocked more, while winking at her. "What a shame that we are just friends!"_

"_Oh … It's so inappropriate, even for you!" She rolled her eyes, while entering the key in the door of the studio "B", before pushing its panel, and throwing her gym bag to the floor._

"_Talking about "bed" that makes me think …" Kol said, shyly, while entering the studio. "How's … How's your friend Bonnie Bennett?" He added, casually, while sliding his fingers on the mirrors wall. _

_Caroline turned on herself, with a smile twisting the corners of her lips._

"_She is fine! She took the summer off to decompress after her new CD and "Country Tour", and she is now swearing off men, since her breakup with Jeremy Gilbert." She explained, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_You're enjoying this way too much, aren't you?" He nodded his head._

"_Immensely… It's a "tit for tat", my dear Kol!" Caroline replied, scoffer._

"_It's not like I would have any chance in hell to date her." He shrugged his shoulders. "She's used to date rock stars, dancers…"_

"_Half of what you're reading in the gossips magazines about her large crowd of boyfriends is fabricated and completely false." Caroline explained. "Bonnie … Bonnie is a cool girl, with no pretention inside of her."_

"_But still … I'm just a cameraman, who's working for a TV, reality show." He shrugged some more, while lowering his back on the wall, before lightening one cigarette. "I'll keep her poster above my bed, while fantasying about her all night and …"_

"_Stop right this second! That is way too much information into my ears, Kol!" Caroline exclaimed, while putting her hands over her ears, before starting to stretch in front of the mirror._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you?" They heard a male voice._

_Kol turned his sight toward the man, while Caroline raised her head from between her legs, before noticing one of the participants standing over the threshold._

"_I'm __**Matt Donovan**__; I'm one of the participants." The Nerdy man said, shyly, while entering the studio._

"_Of course, I remember seeing your name in the participants list!" Caroline replied, all smile, while directing her walking steps toward the guest standing position, before shaking his right hand. "You're __**"Professor Smarty Pants"**__ in the children serie blessed with the same name, aren't you?"_

"_It's me!" Matt shook Caroline's hand, enthusiastically. "And you're Caroline Forbes, one of the dancers, aren't you?"_

"_Yes." Caroline replied, while nodding. "And … Oh, sorry … This is Kol. He's one of the cameramen that will be all season with us, on the dance floor."_

"_Oh, of course, well it's nice to meet you as well!" Matt shook Kol's hand, while pushing his small round glasses up his nose, before strengthening his bowtie._

"_It's the same for me." Kol replied, warmly._

"_May we … Help you?" Caroline asked, with an arched eyebrow._

"_Well, I've just learned that the female dancer who was assigned to me has resigned her presence this season, because of a leg injury, therefore I have no idea who's taking her place?" Matt Donovan shrugged._

"_Oh, right… Well, maybe you could sit in my studio, for a short time, while I go inquire an answer for you?" Caroline suggested to the nerdy man._

"_You're too kind, I'll do that." He nodded, gracefully, before directing his walk toward a chair, while taking his sitting position as straight at an "I". _

"_Don't fear children, mama is back in town!" They heard an enthusiastic female voice exclaimed. _

"_Rebekah…Oh my God, what are you doing here, back in Los Angeles?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock while rushing toward her friend._

"_They called me to replace a contestant that got injured." The blonde diva replied, while sliding her sunglasses on top of her head, before hugging her friend. "Therefore, I took the first plane from Australia, and "Voilà", I'm here!" She added, while opening her arms widely and theatrically. "Come here bag of dirty fleas!" She reached Kol's position, before hugging him, tightly. "Oh! I missed you both so damn much!"_

"_Look who is back? It's our favorite Barbie doll!" Kol mocked, while slapping her behind._

"_Hey! Watch you manners jerk!" Rebekah exclaimed, falsely outraged, while rubbing her buttocks._

_Caroline suddenly turned her head toward their sitting visitor, while addressing him a timid smile._

"_By the way, Rebekah …" Caroline started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

"_Shh… I want to know everything about the latest gossips!" Rebekah exclaimed, while throwing her Louis Vuitton sport bag on the studio floor. "I've heard you've been paired with Klaus Mikealson? Oh-My-God! Care, do you realize, he's a hunk on two legs, and his accent…To-Die-For!" _

"_Well, not a huge fan of his …" Caroline tried to place a few words._

"_What? Are you crazy or what?" Rebekah shook her head in disbelief, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist. "You never said anything about my Australian accent?"_

"_Well, I … I kind of like you!" Caroline tried to diminish the damage, while twisting her hands together._

"_Smooth, real smooth, Caroline." Kol buried his head between his shoulders, to hide his laughter._

"_Stop it!" Caroline murmured, between her lips, to Kol, as a warning._

"_You are paired with a God and you are not happy?" Rebekah shook her head in disbelief. "Do you know with whom I am paired with?" _

"_Rebekah, could you …" Caroline raised her hand to stop her in her talkative track, while smiling timidly to Matt, who lurked in their direction from the corners of his eyes._

"_Matt Donovan! The nerdy guy, with ugly glasses and the strange bowtie from the show "Professor Smarty Pants", can we talk about "me" not having any luck?" Rebekah exclaimed, outraged._

"_Rebekah!" Kol nodded to her, in direction of Matt's sitting position._

"_What?" She shrugged her shoulders, before turning her head toward the said direction. "Oh-My-God!" She busted, before raising her right hand over her mouth._

_Matt Dovonan rose on his feet, before walking toward his dancing partner._

"_Hi, I'm Matt Donovan, the "nerdy guy with the ugly glasses and the strange bowtie"!" He greeted Rebekah, while handing his right hand to her._

"_I'm dying of shame!" Rebekah managed to let out the shallow whisper, while losing all her cheeks colors._

"_Well, this season is starting on a fun note!"Kol murmured into Caroline's ear, before lowering his head to hide his giggling._

* * *

"_Niklaus Mikaelson!" A male voice called his name. "I'll be damn!"_

_Klaus was getting out of his driver's seat, after parking his sport car in his attributed space of the private parking of the ZZY Network dance studios, when he heard the voice calling him. He turned his head toward the passerby, before letting a smile spread over his face._

"_Marcel Gerard!" He exclaimed, in surprise, while opening the trunk of his car. "It's been ages, what are you doing here, mate?" He added, while turning on himself, before hugging his long lost acquaintance._

"_I have a contract with the Network, what are you doing here?" Marcel asked, all smile, while grabbing Klaus's shoulders in a friendly gesture._

"_Same as you, mate!" Klaus replied. "How have you been? You're still with the same football team?" _

"_Yes, I'm still their "king" you know!" Marcel replied, scoffer, while winking at Klaus. "And you, how have you been? Still an actor on the same sitcom, what was the name, "L.A. Youth"?" _

"_No, not anymore… It has run its course! I have another project now." Klaus explained, briefly, while nodding his head. "How's your family, by the way?" _

"_They are still in New-Orleans." Marcel replied, while nodding his head, himself. "Listen, I would love to chit-chat, but I'm already late, maybe we could meet in a bar, one day, for a drink or something?" He added, while directing his rapid walk toward the parking elevator._

"_Yes, sure, I understand, I'm late myself." Klaus replied. "Give me a call!"_

* * *

_Caroline took another glimpse at her watch, while pacing back and forth on the length of the studio, with anger. "He" was thirty minutes late! Whom? Klaus Mikaelson, her attributed guest star._

_She knew that he would be hands full that one, with his little seductive smile, dimpled cheeks, and annoying accent! She stood in front of the mirror while glancing at her own reflection for a few seconds._

"_What are you looking at, Forbes?" She busted at herself, while shrugging her shoulders. "No, you are not finding him the slightest attractive, end of the subject!" She added, before taking a deep breath into her lungs, while lowering her upper body to continue her stretching exercises._

_At least, she was doing something productive with her time …God knows what this "playboy" was doing of his time now?_

"_Are you this flexible in all area of your life, or is it just reserved for dancing?" Caroline heard an accented English voice asking her. _

_She raised her head and flushed cheeks while taking a glimpse at his annoying smirk, before slowly strengthening her body back into a normal standing position._

"_You're late!" She mumbled, between her teeth, while bending her upper body to the floor to grab of bottle of water, before taking a few gulps._

"_It's my bad really, and I am presenting my deepest apologies for this late arrival." He excused himself. _

"_The arrival at the studio is set for 8:00 a.m. sharp, Mister Mikaelson, not 8:30!" She added, slyly. "And, if you could act accordingly with what is asked of you, it would grandly ease my work schedule. After all, you are paid, in your contract, for your participation on the show, therefore the hours you spend in this studio."_

"_Duly noted, Miss Forbes…" Klaus replied, while biting the inside of his cheeks. She was a stubborn woman that one! "But, maybe this small token of my appreciation will ease the tension?" He suggested, with a puppy expression plastered on his face, while presenting to Caroline, a bouquet of twelve yellow roses and a box of truffles._

_Caroline placed both of her hands on each side of her waist, before closing her eyes, and counting mentally from one to ten._

"_It's the reason of my late arrival." He added, seductively._

"_Yes, I figured that much, Mister Mikaelson!" She sighed loudly, while grabbing the flowers and the chocolate, before dropping the gifts on a chair._

"_It's "Klaus", Love?" He suggested, all smile, with an arched eyebrow._

"_And it's still "Caroline" and not "Love"!" She replied, tit for tat, before adding. "As for the "gifts", I suggest to you to take it back at the end of the day, and offer them to whomever will please you. This is a dancing reality show, for which I'm paid to be your dancing instructor; it's not a dating game." She explained, while raising her chin up in the air._

"_Are you always so uptight in the morning, or is it for my benefit only, __**"Love"**__?" Klaus asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_For the good of our future "professional" relationship, I prefer to not answer this question." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Damn! You're really a grumpy old maid!" Klaus said to himself, while shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought your kind was extinguished!" _

"_I beg your pardon?" She replied, outraged by his rudeness. _

"_Since you've met me, you've pushed me at arm length and you have put a label of "asshole" on my forehead without even giving me a chance, or yourself to know me better!" Klaus busted into his partner face._

"_I won't even dignify your accusations with an answer, Mister Mikaelson!" she responded to the English man, while crossing her own arms in front of her chest. "I'm aware that you must be accustomed to women dropping at your feet all the time, in your area of expertise…" _

"_I'm an actor, not a stripper, sweetheart!" Klaus cut Caroline in the middle of her sentence._

"_But…" She continued, while not giving him the time of the day. "I'm here to fulfil my end of the contract, Mister Mikaelson, as your dancing instructor. I'm not here to accept your gifts, to flirt with you, or even to be your latest romantic conquest in a long list of candidates!" She added. "Was I clear enough?"_

"_Crystal clear, Love!" He replied, angrily, while closing his fists in anger. "And may I add that you're not even my type!"_

"_Perfect!" She agreed. "Now if you could go change into something appropriate, we could start the rehearsal. We only have two weeks before the "Premiere" night, and our first dance is the "Samba"." She informed him, while turning her back at him to take a few deep breaths into her lungs to regain her calm self. "What now?" She asked, while turning on herself and shrugging her shoulders at his quietness._

"_This is my something "appropriate"!" He replied, while pointing his hands toward his clothes._

_Caroline sighed loudly, before lowering her sight on his entire allure: A pair of very thigh dark jeans, a fitted t-shirt, with a pair of biker boots. She raised her right hand to strike her eyelids. She needed to stay calm! _

"_You don't even own a pair of sweatpants or something?" She asked, dumbfounded._

"_I had no idea how to dress, because you've mentioned to dress "casual", so I've dressed casual!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_How can you manage to move around with these jeans, while having those cutting the blood circulation of your legs?" She replied, annoyed beyond beliefs._

"_You want me to get comfortable, sweetheart? I'll get down comfortable; it's not even a problem!" He busted to her face, while throwing his biker boots on the dancing parquet, before pulling on his leather belt, soon followed by his pair of jeans. "Are you happy now?" He asked, while approaching Caroline, chest naked, with as only clothes, his pair of black boxer._

_Caroline remained speechless and motionless for a few additional seconds, while staring into his blue eyes, before turning her blushed cheeks away from his intense stare._

"_It will have to do for today." She managed to mumble, while swallowing a lump in her throat, before directing her walk toward the CD machine, filling the studio quietness with a Latin song a few seconds later. "Ok, what is your knowledge of "Latin dance", if any?" She asked, before walking back to his standing position, while trying to keep her stare above his chest._

"_None!" He replied, in a short and honest way._

"_Ok, it is fine … I prefer honesty over pretentiousness." She replied, while nodding her head. "What about your hips? Can you move them?" _

_Klaus smirked at her question, while taking an extra step toward Caroline's standing position, before slowly sliding his hands on her hips, his intense gaze lost in hers. _

"_My hips, Love? Usually there is no problem in moving them in a "up and down" motion. If you see what I mean?" He responded, mocker, his lips murmuring the words in top of her right earlobe, while creating a range of intense shivers in Caroline's spine._

"_If …" She started murmuring, while trying to get a grip on her "all over the place" emotions. "If you could keep your sexual remarks to yourself, Mister Mikaelson, it would be grandly appreciated?" She finally busted to his face, while regaining her usual self-assured attitude._

"_I'll try to do my best, "Miss Forbes"." He responded, while winking at her._

_She was not as indifferent as she was making him believe, after all … Klaus thought, with a smile spreading on his face…_

* * *

_**Same day, later in the afternoon … **_

"_Miss Pierce?" The security valet of the condo complex, called her name softly._

"_Mm…" She let out a growl, while keeping her eyes shut, being dressed of a stylish hat on her head, and a large pair of sunglasses on her nose. _

_It had been weeks since she had been able to enjoy a bit of time off. But today, she was relaxing at her luxury complex "roof pool", in her "Channel" tiny, black, bikini. She was finally permitting herself to take a few hours to enjoy a tanning session, after many weeks of hard work._

"_Please forgive the intrusion, but your cousin __**Maximilian**__ from __**San Diego**__ is here to visit you, Miss Pierce?" The guard added, mostly uncomfortable._

_Katherine frowned, while pushing her sunglasses on the tip of her nose, before opening an eye._

"_That is highly improbable!" She replied, mostly annoyed, while putting her right hand, on her forehead, as a visor, to block the rays of the sunshine. "I don't have a cousin from …" _

"_Katherine, my dear cousin, it's been too long!" She heard a male voice cutting her sentence, before noticing the glimpse a high quality man suit, not being able to see the man's face, with the valet blocking her view. _

"_This is for your trouble." The voice thanked the valet, before sliding, discreetly, a bill of hundred in the valet's hand._

"_Thank you, Sir, I wish you a nice visit." The valet responded, politely, while making a discreet reverence, before adding. "Good day, Miss Pierce!"_

_The valet finally walked away, while freeing a clear path to Katherine's sight._

"_You!" She exclaimed, angrily, while getting rid of her sunglasses, before throwing them on the lounge chair. "How dare you show your face in my condo complex?" She mumbled, while sliding her feet in her high heels sandals before rising to Elijah's height._

"_Instead … Why aren't you explaining to me, Miss Pierce, about this new crap that you've pulled this time?" Elijah replied, while throwing the opened newspaper on the chair._

"_Oh, that? I see…" She smirked, perniciously, while taking a glimpse at the newspaper, before rolling a strand of curly hair around one of her finger. "I've told you that I had something under my sleeve, did I?" She added, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Are you afraid of a little bit of competition, Mister Mikaelson?" _

"_What are you aiming for, Miss Pierce?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while lowering his upper body at a near inch of hers. "You're aiming for my brother's reputation to be mocked in front of the public eyes?" _

"_I'm sorry? Do you have so little faith in your sibling that you are not even remotely optimistic that he could win this ballroom competition?" Katherine busted in Elijah's face, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_Is your brain located in you bra size, Miss Pierce, that you can't even see that you're leading my brother into his forfeiture?" Elijah lashed out in her face._

"_How dare you?" She exclaimed, outrage. "You can dress in Armani suits as much as you like, Mister Mikaelson, but you still have no class whatsoever, and you're still a jerk! I am not leading your brother into his forf … Forfei…. I don't even know what this word means?" She stomped both or her feet on the floor._

"_It means leading my brother into his "decline", if you weren't so much into parading half naked, Miss Pierce, you could learn a thing or two about the English language." He added, while sliding his fiery sight, very so slowly, on the length of her revealed body. "As if this bathing suit could even be consider as such? You're revealing yourself in front of the elderly who must be enjoying the view, with no doubt!" He added, while turning his sight toward an old man who was sitting at a few lounge chairs from Katherine._

"_Oh my God… How more pretentious can you be? This is coming from your mouth?" Katherine exclaimed, while gesturing with her arms. "Aren't you the same "one" who's dating a lingerie model? And if you knew your English words, Mister Mikaelson, you'll know that "this" is not a bathing suit, it's a "Bikini"!" She lashed out more. "As for Mister Smith, in here…" She added, while pointing a finger toward the elderly man. "He's half blind! He can't already see in front of his nose … Bless his poor soul!"_

"_Is it you, Miss Pierce?" They heard a shallow voice asked._

"_Yes, it's me, Mister Smith!" She responded, while narrowing her sight in Elijah's, before taking deep breaths into her lungs to calm herself down._

"_Is everything alright?" The man asked, worried._

"_Everything is fine, Mister Smith. It's my cousin "__**Maximilian"**__, who came from __**San Diego**__ who's here to visit me." She responded, slyly, while arching an eyebrow, before adding in a sweeter tone of voice. "Go back into enjoying this beautiful sunny day." _

"_I sure will, Miss Pierce." Mister Smith responded, before dozing away._

"_Are you happy now?" She whispered, between her teeth. _

"_I'll be happy when you and my brother will snap out of this ridiculous idea!" Elijah murmured, angrily._

"_Maybe … Maybe, I could persuade you of giving my idea and your brother a chance?" She suggested, while sliding her hands on his muscular chest, feeling the richness of the jacket fabric under her fingers._

"_What are you doing?" Elijah asked, with a raised eyebrow, his breath suddenly quickening under her near presence._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, with a seductive smile plastered on her lips, before raising her right hand on the manly curve of his jaw._

"_You're adventuring yourself into a seductive "game" that you'll surely lose, Miss Pierce." He warned her, while stepping back from her._

"_Oh come on, Mister Mikaelson, you can't be afraid of little "me"? Is it the bikini? I thought you had clearly stipulated in the past, that I wasn't your type?" She added, playfully, while gluing her body on his._

_Elijah grabbed both or her wrists, before pushing her hands away._

"_Don't play this "game", Miss Pierce, or you shall regret it!" He warned again, while taking an additional step away from her._

"_But I want to play this game, Mister Mikaelson, it's so … So … Refreshing!" She exclaimed, smirking, before pushing, both of her hands, on his chest, with all the strength she got in her, while making him loose his balance and fall back into the pool a second later, in a loud "splash" sound._

_Elijah plunged in the water, with wide opened eyes, before swimming back into the surface, with a bag full of swearing._

"_You better run, Miss Pierce, because I'll get you back for this!" He yelled at her._

"_I thought this would refresh your brain cells, Mister Mikaelson, if there are any left in this tick skull of yours!" She replied, laughing, while grabbing her things. "Tata!" She saluted, while waving her fingers at him, before getting away from the pool, while swinging her hips rhythmically._

"_Is there a problem?" The lifeguard asked Katherine, dumbfounded, while rushing near the commotion, with his mouth opened at the view of this three pieces suit man, floating in the water. _

"_You see this wall sign stipulating that we can't bring pets in and around the pool?" She added, loud enough for Elijah to hear her say. "I believe you got yourself a "pig" in the water!" She added, while winking an eye at Elijah, before leaving the premises of the roof._

"_You're a dead woman!" Elijah yelled, with a pointed finger, while reaching the pool ladder._

* * *

_Thank you for reading the second chapter, titled: __**"Dance Studio"**__, and also for all the favorites, following options, and reviews received on the introduction of this new story, guys! _

"_**Sweet Kisses from Russia", **__the __next chapter __**"The truth knows best"**__,__will be written soon._

_Much love,_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_

_My answers are below._

* * *

_**Tanja: **__Thanks for your great inputs, sweetie, and I can confirm to you that Lucinda is here to stay, no worries about that ;) _

_**NikMik: **__Thank you, sweetie! It's an idea that was in my head since months now, I'm happy that I was able to put it on writing as of now._

_**Guest: **__You can slap Camille … LOL … But, there is more to her story than what you think, give it time! There's a high chance that Lucinda will become a star in this story ;) No argument there ;)_

_**Justine: **__Tu vois qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on laisse mon imagination en liberté? C'est la cata! LOL … Tu sais c'est un vent de fraîcheur cette nouvelle histoire, je me laisse aller dans ce petit plaisir que je m'offre un peu à moi-même pour me détendre. Je suis contente que tu as remarqué les petits clins d'œil que j'ai fait aux autres histoires … Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi! _

_**IloveTvd: **__It's true that I am working my butt off on my stories, sweetie! I knew you would hate the idea of Hayley and Elijah together, but don't worry too much ;) _

_**Guest2: **__Thanks for finding this story fresh and original, sweetie. Lucinda is without a doubt, already a loved character in this fiction._


	3. One step forward, two steps backward

**1, 2, 3… CHA, CHA, CHA**

Fan fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

Comedy with as the stars:

**Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

With the participation of:

Camille & Marcel / Matt & Rebekah / Bonnie & Kol / Hayley /  
Tyler / Bill Forbes / Esther / Mikael / Elena / Damon / Stefan

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** "One step forward, two steps backward"**

* * *

"_Give me two seconds, Hayley? I need to settle something urgent. " Elijah spoke to his girlfriend, while getting out of the adjacent washroom of his downtown office, before reaching her standing position near his desk, with a hand towel placed around his neck. He grabbed the waste basket with his right hand and brought it in front of the young woman. "And throw that stupid chewing-gum in the basket, would you? It drives me crazy when you play with it while using your fingers!"_

_Hayley shrugged, while pulling on it one last time, before spitting the gum in the basket._

"_You are in one of those moods today, as I can see?" She arched an eyebrow, while hopping on the left side of his desk, before crossing her legs, suggestively, in front of his sight. "What got you wet?" She asked, mostly curious._

"_I've stepped into a huge puddle, and I had to take a shower and change." Elijah mumbled, as simple explanation, before grabbing the handset of his office phone. "And get down of my desktop, you'll mix the charts!" He ordered her, while sighing loudly._

"_Ok…Ok!" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while jumping away from the desk._

"_Isabella, what do you have for me?" He inquired the information from his secretary._

"_Miss Pierce is on the V.I.P. list and set to appear at the San Marino Garden, at the Annual Managers' Cocktail Party." She informed her boss._

"_That's what I thought, and they are gathering the people outside the all duration of the evening? And, with the driving accommodation offered by the organisation?" He asked, with a smile twisting the corners of his manly lips. _

"_Yes, a limousine is set to pick Miss Pierce at six O'clock in the evening." Isabella confirmed._

"_What about the weather, did you double check?" Elijah inquired some more._

"_There's a high possibility of thunderstorms, pouring rain; lightening. It's really not an evening to put a dog outside!" She added, with a sour expression plastered on her face._

"_Call the limousine company who's in charge of the evening accommodation; emphasized on "her" need to have a roofless carriage with horses." Elijah requested, with a smile spreading from ear to ear._

"_But Mister Mikaelson, Miss Pierce is going to be soaking wet if she needs to leave the premises due to the bad weather?" Isabella expressed her disapprobation, vehemently._

"_You're so melodramatic, Isabella! A bit of water never killed anybody! And furthermore, do what I am __**ordering**__ you to do, please?" Elijah reaffirmed, while cutting the conversation short._

"_What are you planning?" Hayley asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_It's nothing that should be of your concerns." Elijah responded, while frowning and sliding his sight on the young woman's body. "Why are you showing yourself in my office, today, anyway? Did I forget an appointment or something?" He inquired._

"_Why? Do I need a reason to see you?" She asked, while taking an extra step to reach Elijah's standing position, before pulling on the hand towel placed around his neck. She raised her hands at the back of his head, while slowly sliding her fingers in the thickness of his dark hair._

"_Not necessarily, as long as you remember the conditions of our agreement, Hayley?" He arched an eyebrow, while sliding his hands on her hips, before pulling the young woman into a steel embrace, with her waist firmly encircled by his strong arms._

"_No string attach, I know … Today, I was just feeling a tiny bit nostalgic, nothing to worry about." She shrugged, while murmuring those words and softly biting on his lower lip, before crashing her mouth on Elijah's._

* * *

_**Earlier that same day, back at the dance studio "A"…**_

"_Camille Dubois?" The female dancer heard a male voice calling her name, while stretching her right leg on the mirror's wooden rail._

"_Who wants to know?" The young woman inquired, with her strong French accent, while lowering her upper body a little bit further on her stretched leg._

"_Marcel Gerard" She was answered. "And I'm here to please all your demands."_

_She lowered her leg on the wooden floor, before taking a few steps to grab a towel on a nearby chair, while enrolling the fabric around her neck and approaching her dance partner._

"_You're very late, Mister Gerard, and as for the rest, that needs to be seen if you'll please me or not?" She answered him, with a seductive smile plastered on her lips._

"_It goes both ways, Miss Dubois." Marcel responded, while sliding his fiery sight on the length of her muscular body._

"_I'm the best dancer, you couldn't have asked for anyone better than me." She responded, pretentiously._

"_Well, it will needs to be seen if you're the best of not?" He answered her, tit for tat._

"_Mm…" She mumbled the sounds, while walking slowly around him, her sight sizing the merchandise. "I guess you'll do." She added, while finally facing him, with her chin raised and both of her arms crossed over her chest._

"_And I guess…So will you." He replied, a smirk twisting the corners of his manly lips. "Just know something very important, Miss Dubois..." Marcel added, with an arched eyebrow, while sliding both of his hands on each side of his waist._

"_What is that, Mister Gerard?" She arched on eyebrow herself. _

"_I'm here to win this ballroom contest and I won't accept anything else than to be proclaim the "King"." He warned her._

"_I don't take anything else but winning myself, Mister Gerard, and I'm about to kick your ass in rehearsal to achieve that goal." She replied, while handing her right hand to her dancing partner._

"_Then we have an agreement, Miss Dubois." Marcel responded, with a smile spreading from ear to ear, before shaking her hand._

* * *

_**Earlier that same day, back at the dance studio "B"…**_

"_You know, you shouldn't look at me with those pretty judgmental eyes, sweetheart, It's not my fault if you are feeling uncomfortable while being in a close proximity of what God gave me as an obvious gift to women. And after all it's you who've asked me to get comfortable." Klaus lowered his sight on his muscular body, while teasing her amicably. _

_She was so adorable when her eyes were launching darts and her anger radar was obviously hitting the roof. He suddenly thought to himself, while sliding his sight on her butt that was dressed with this pair of thigh exercise pants that left nothing to his wild imagination. If only she was not a blonde and an obvious shrew, she could actually be his type._

"_Ok, first … You'll need to start with the basic of this Brazilian dance named the "__**Samba"**__." She tried to teach him, while completely disregarding his obvious chauvinistic sarcasm. "You stand with your feet apart, no wider than the width of your shoulders." Caroline explained to her dance partner, while glancing rapidly at Klaus Mikealson's half-naked reflection in the mirror. "Could you at least put your t-shirt back?" She asked as a request, while lowering her flushed cheeks._

"_I thought that being a female dancer would have put you in a greater proximity of half-naked men, Love? Or is it that you are not at ease with this particular one?" Klaus questioned, while comfortably standing in his black underwear, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_Yes, in greater proximity of "colleagues", "fellow dance partners", while keeping a respectable and professional distance between us, but not in proximity of a complete stranger, a contestant that I've met face to face not later than yesterday. And for the hundreds of times my name is Caroline not "Love", Mister Mikaelson!" She warned him, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

"_Yes, Madam Professor." He nodded, obediently, while lowering his head to retain his laughter. "You know if you worry too much, and all the time, sweetheart, you will get all wrinkled before the rightful age." He pushed her button a little bit further, with a smirk spreading on his lips. "As for the strangers part, I bet we won't be for much longer__**.**__" He winked at her. "And keeping my distance from you, it's the further thing from my mind. You see, like Timberlake's song, I want to bring sexy back, but this time…With you and I on the dance floor."_

_The pretention of that man was very rapidly reaching the highest grade on Caroline's scale of tolerance! _

"_It's … It's certainly very pretentious of… you, Mister Mikaelson?" She stammered her answer, while raising her chin and locking her sight with his in the mirror, before crossing her arms over her chest. "But to reach this point of stardom on the dance floor, you'll need to learn how to dance before anything else."_

"_It's "Klaus", Love. Why, you don't think I'm sexy?" He asked, bluntly, while keeping his sight locked with Caroline's. She was moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, and for some unexplained reason it was driving him crazy._

"_I didn't say that." She sighed loudly, while trying to keep herself calm. If Klaus Mikaelson was waiting for her to throw compliments at him …Well…Hell would freeze over! _

"_Then you think that I'm not sexy? I'm not your type of men, I gather?" He inquired, with a raised eyebrow, while keeping his twisted smile plastered on his face._

"_I did not say that either, Mister Mikaelson, it's not my place to pass judgement on the contestant that I'm paired with." She replied, while turning her head and flushed cheeks away from his insistent gaze. "I mean … The part about you not being sexy, not the other part…You perfectly know what I meant!" She added, nervously, while stomping her feet on the wooden floor. That man was putting her nerves to the test!_

"_It's "Klaus", not "Mister Mikaelson", I feel like I'm a thousand years old when you call me "Mister"." He warned her, once more. "So, you think I'm sexy then, but I'm not your type?" Klaus concluded. "I mean not your type … "Yet", of course. Interesting?!"_

"_Mister Mikaelson, can we go back to the reason why we are both here today?" She inquired. "And that reason is to learn the "Samba"?"_

"_Yes, Madam Professor!" He smirked, while saluting with his pointed right hand toward his right temple._

"_Please don't mock me, Mister Mikaelson!" She sighed, while closing her eyes, before counting to ten._

"_I'm not mocking you; I'm trying to spread a smile on your beautiful lips, Miss Forbes!" He denied, while tilting his head._

"_Well what would put a smile on my lips would be if you would draw your attention on today's dance lesson." She replied, honestly._

"_I'm listening then." He nodded. "By the way, do you have a boyfriend, sweetheart?"_

"_I thought you've just said that you were listening?" She mumbled, between her teeth._

"_I'm multi-tasking." He informed, in a mocking tone of voice. "Now if you try again with my first name, Love…Perhaps?" He lowered his head, before slowly raising his sight in hers, with the most adorable puppy face._

"_Did anyone ever tell you that you were insufferable?" Caroline asked him._

"_I'm a special breed!" He winked at her._

"_Can we …" She started, before holding her peace and closing her eyes, while taking a few deep breaths into her lungs. "Can we go back to the dancing lesson at hands, __**Klaus**__?"_

"_We sure can, __**Love**__." He nodded his head, while enjoying the rolling of her tongue in his name. _

"_Thank you! Now…Ok, move your hips in a swaying action as you step to your left." She demonstrated the present move to him._

"_Like this?" He asked, while swaying his own pelvis area several times._

"_Not bad!" She said, truthfully, surprised to actually see some potential in the man's move. "But…" She added, while reaching his standing position and placing herself behind his back, before slowly sliding her hands on his waistband, just where the fabric of his underwear covered his naked skin. "You need to extend your hip out to help create a sway effect, before bringing your feet back together." She explained, while directing his steps._

"_Is it better?" He inquired, while glancing at Caroline's sight in the mirror._

"_It's getting better." She replied, with a timid smile, while repeating the same steps, in synchronisation, for a couple of times more. _

_She could endure the pretentious jerk "Klaus Mikaelson", but God forbids if he was starting to act half-decent and charming toward her!_

"_That is the way you like it to be in your life, isn't it __**Caroline**__?" He questioned, while holding his pace, before slowly turning on himself to face his dancing partner._

"_What do you mean?" She asked, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, before feeling a range of shivers hitting her spine at the sound of her name being pronounced for the second time on his lips._

"_To be the one in "charge", entitled to "lead" on the dance floor and in a relationship, you're afraid to give your trust and heart to a man that could actually give you something different than what you are used to experience, for a change, therefore, you're building walls around yourself.. Could I be right, Love?" Klaus asked, with an arched eyebrow._

_**No, he was still the same jerk and pompous playboy she had previously thought that he was! **__She thought to herself, while sighing loudly._

"_My personal life is not of your concerns!" She replied, slyly, while biting her bottom lip and retaining herself to give him a piece of her mind, before walking toward her sport bag and pulling her cellphone from its inside._

* * *

_**Earlier that same day, back at the dance studio "C"…**_

"_Where can I change into comfortable clothes?" Matt asked Rebekah, while pushing his enormous glasses on his nose. "A pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, it's appropriate, I presume?"_

"_What? Sure, it's more than fine." Rebekah replied, with a timid smile, while nervously rubbing her hands together. _

_Matt Donovan lowered his bag on a chair, before taking a rapid glimpse at his dance partner._

"_There was no harm done, you can't stop worrying about what you've said in the other studio, I mean …earlier." He nodded, respectfully._

"_I'm … I'm beyond sorry for my bad…Very bad behaviour." She stammered her apology._

"_Like I've said, it's not everybody who will dig what I'm doing in life, my show, or who I am." He shrugged his shoulders. "As long as my girlfriend likes me, I don't really care." He added, with a smile spreading from ear to ear._

"_Oh no, no … I find your serie very good for a younger crowd of fans … I mean young adults, I mean children…" She tried to explain, while putting her foot in her mouth. "You have a girlfriend?" She added, with wide opened eyes._

"_Yes I do. Why? It's so difficult to imagine?" He asked, while passing his polo shirt above his head, before standing chest naked in front of Rebekah._

"_What?" She asked, with a speechless expression plastered on her face, while sliding her sight on the most perfect set of pectoral she had ever seen. "Well, at the present moment, no… I can perfectly understand the main reason you have a girlfriend." She let out her thought out of her mind._

"_I'm sorry? You like to be blunt, aren't you?" Matt shook his head, while smirking._

"_Oh my God, no … I'm sorry; I meant it as a dancer point of view, you are really in good shape, Mister Donovan." She tried to regain her countenance, while swallowing a lump in her throat. _

"_You can call me Matt. Is there a place I can change into my pants?" He asked once more._

"_Yes… Of course, in the corridor at your right, there are men restrooms." She nodded her head._

"_Thank you…Rebekah." He replied, while passing by her side and leading his walk toward the exit of the studio, before disappearing from her sight._

_Well, this was certainly unexpected! Rebekah thought while shaking her head in disbelief._

* * *

"_Where are you?" She mumbled, nervously, into her cellphone, while keeping the tone of her voice to a minimum._

"_I'm on my way! For God sake Care, what is this urgency of yours?" Kol asked, while climbing the stairs two steps at a time. "I was in the middle of an installation when you call the first time."_

"_Do you have what I've asked for?" Caroline asked him._

"_Yes, yes …You were lucky that I had a pair with me in my jeep." Kol confirmed._

"_Then, hurry up would you!" Caroline cut the conversation short._

"_Boyfriend I suppose?" Klaus smirked, while standing at the opposite wall of the studio, with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Not exactly" She replied to him, evasively._

"_Perhaps it's your lover of the moment then?" He suggested, with an arched eyebrow._

"_Either!" She replied, while watching her watch._

"_Seriously, Care, what ..." Kol exclaimed, while pushing the studio door open, before freezing all his movements. "Oh, Wow! When you say to your contestants to "__**dress casually"**__; you are really literal in this show…Right to the underwear!" He added, while sliding his wide opened eyes on Klaus Mikaelson's semi-nakedness._

"_Kol, this is my contestant: Mister Klaus Mikaelson. He… He forgot his sweatpants for today's dance practice." Caroline mumbled the explanation, while rolling her eyes at her friend. "And he thought that it would be "comfortable" to dance in his underwear."_

"_You don't say?!" He winked at Caroline, while retaining his laughter, before walking the last steps separation him from Klaus. "Hi, I'm Kol, how are you?" He greeted before presenting his right hand to the actor._

"_Klaus, I'm good and obviously undressed, what about yourself?" Klaus replied, mockingly, with a smile spreading from ear to ear, while giving a solid handshake to the technician. "Are you one of Caroline's friends?" _

"_I'm actually one of the cameramen on the show, and I'll admit, I'm also friend with this "pain in the butt" Caroline!" Kol replied, smiling, while returning Klaus's handshake. "As for the undressed part, don't worry too much I'll have my camera fixated on your rear the all duration of the season. It's nice to meet you, man."_

"_Well, that is comforting to know, mate!" Klaus replied, while winking at this new acquaintance._

"_Oh man, I'm a huge fan of "L.A. Youth"… Damn, the way they killed your character, unfair man, completely unfair, when I saw your body burning into ashes, and lying on the kitchen floor, I swear I almost cried my eyes out." Kol shook his head in disbelief. "And all of this because of the moonstone, damn…And the witch, man!" _

"_Well, look at it this way…It gave me the chance to participate at this reality show with your "pain in the butt" friend, Caroline." Klaus replied, while smirking and taking a glimpse at the young woman. _

_Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling. What kind of "help" was bringing Kol at the moment? None of it! He was actually bounding with her contestant?!_

"_Kol?" She arched her eyebrows, while nodding toward Klaus._

"_Right…The sweatpants!" Kol shook his head. "Listen I had a pair in my car, so if this can help?" He added, while handing them to Klaus._

"_Gladly appreciate it, mate." Klaus nodded his head, before re-shaking Kol's hand. "I'll have them clean and pressed after the session."_

"_No big deal!" Kol replied. "Well…I'll leave you two dancers to your "underwear" practice then." He added, scoffer, while winking at Caroline, before leaving the studio._

"_Nice man!" Klaus said, while dressing himself with the borrowed pair of sweatpants and his own t-shirt._

_Caroline nodded her head in approbation, while keeping wordless. She lowered her upper body to stretch in front of the mirror, while glimpsing several times at her contestant's muscular body… Ok! She had to admit to herself that he was well build … Really, really … well build! _

_She stretched her body forward, while suddenly feeling two manly hands sliding on each side of her hips, before encircling her waist and slowly bringing her into a straighter position._

_She met Klaus's burning gaze in the mirror, his muscular body now gluing on hers, while burning her skin through her own clothes. She felt herself blush the entire range of the colour red, and her breath quickening under the surprise. _

"_Are you ready to "Samba", Caroline?" He asked, with a smile twisting the right corner of his lips._

"_Yes." She nodded her head.f_

"_Yes?" He arched an eyebrow._

"_Yes, Mister Mi… Klaus!" She sighed, while rolling her eyes. _

"_It's much better!" He smirked, while slapping her behind._

"_Hey!" She protested, vehemently._

"_We still need to work on your attitude though, but I'm a patient man." He added, while placing himself in front of her sight, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist. "So where were we before your abrupt interruption?" _

""_You" were keeping your mouth shut, while "I" was teaching you some dance steps." Caroline replied, tit for tat, while sliding her hands on each side of his waist, with her sight lost in his burning gaze._

"_Yes, Madam Professor!" He winked._

_Caroline let a smile spread, ear to ear, on her lips, without even realizing it._

"_I saw that." He murmured, with his lips barely touching Caroline's right earlobe, while creating a range of shivers in her spine, before taking his own dancing position._

* * *

"_It's not bad!" Caroline exclaimed, while grabbing a hand towel to sponge her forehead. _

"_Be careful, Love, your appreciation is showing its true colors." Klaus replied, while pointing a finger at his dance partner, before grabbing a bottle of water and gulping its content. _

"_I've said it was not bad, I did not say you were Fred Astair… yet!" She shrugged, while hiding her smile to him._

"_I'm a fighter, a charmer and a winner… It's a lethal combination, sweetheart." He added, while winking at her. "Be careful, you could fall for it?"_

"_So you say." She replied. "And I don't intend to fall for it, but the important thing is that the audience will!"_

"_Hola!" They heard the chirpy voice announced the visitor by its Spanish tone._

"_Oh no!" Klaus sighed, while lowering his head, before stroking his eyelids with his right hand. "It can't be?"_

"_I believe it's your … Maid?" Caroline informed him, while glancing in surprise at the visitor who had opened the studio door, before closing it behind her back._

"_Like I don't know it already." He rolled his eyes, while shaking his head, in disbelief._

"_Senora Caroline … Look at you, bella … Oh sexy!" Lucinda exclaimed, while swinging her behind, before taking a few additional steps to reach their standing positions._

"_Lucinda?" Klaus questioned, while arching his eyebrows. "You got lost in L.A. or something?"_

"_Senor Klaus, listen … I was in the kitchen this morning and suddenly … Poof! An idea came into Lucinda's brilliant mind that I would prepare lunches for both Senora Carolina and yourself, and bring them at the studio, and this without asking you for extra charges on my lunch hour time." Lucinda explained, while carrying two Tupperware containers._

"_I'm sorry!" Klaus mouthed the apology on his mouth to Caroline._

"_It's ok!" Carolina mouthed her answer, with a smile twisting both corners of her lips._

"_So, here I am!" Lucinda exclaimed, joyfully._

"So, h_ere you are!" Both Caroline and Klaus answered, simultaneously._

"_It's a mixed of "Boquerones" and potatoes." Lucinda explained, while nodding her head, proudly, before handing the containers to Caroline._

"_I … I'm not sure…" Caroline stammered her answer._

"_Oh, Senora Caroline, my bad, __**Soy estúpido**__, "Boquerones", it's actually marinated anchovies." Lucinda explained, with a smile._

"_Well, thank you… it's certainly unexpected!" Caroline shrugged her shoulders at Klaus._

"_Well, aren't you a doll, Lucinda … And now it's time to go back to the penthouse, load of dusting to do!" Klaus ordered his maid, while pushing her toward the exit of the studio, with his left hand placed on her lower back._

"_Senor Klaus! That is impolite of you; let me at least give my regards to Senora Caroline!" Lucinda exclaimed, while retracing her steps._

"_I knew it would be too easy!" Klaus mumbled, between his teeth, while placing both of his hands on each side of his waist._

"_So?" Lucinda nodded her head to Caroline._

"_So?" Caroline glanced at her, with an arched eyebrow._

"_How's the "Sexual chemistry" between the two of you?" Lucinda asked, bluntly, with a smile spreading from ear to ear._

"_I'm sorry?" Caroline replied, speechless and in a stage of shock._

"_I knew this would happen!" Klaus murmured to himself, while wincing and rolling his eyes once more._

"_Senor Klaus, I'd watched all previous seasons, and the key factor to win this dance competition is the "Química sexual" between the two dancers." Lucinda explained. "So?" She added to Caroline._

"_Eh… It's …" Caroline struggled her way to answer Klaus Mikaelson's employee._

"_It's all over the chart, and you'll see it when we'll be live on television." Klaus responded, while trying to grab Lucinda's right upper arm to bring her to the door, but without succeeding._

"_What kind of dance are you practicing now, Senora Caroline?" Lucinda asked more, while disregarding Klaus's attempt to throw her out of the studio._

"_Actually, we … We are practicing the "Samba"." Caroline replied, politely. "Maybe I could try to obtain you some tickets for the premiere night if you want? Of course, as a thank you for this wonderful dish you've cooked for me… I mean for us?"_

"_Oh… The Sexy "Samba" dance!" Lucinda exclaimed, enthusiastically, while swinging her bottom. "Mister Klaus?" _

_Klaus placed himself in front of his maid, while shaking his head to forbid her to add another word. _

"_You remember the movie you did in Brazil?" She asked._

_"No! Now can you go, Lucinda?" He tried to pushed her out._

_"Of course you do, Senor Klaus! The movie when you had to learn the Samba for a scene?" Lucinda pointed a finger at him. "Senora Caroline, you're in good hand, it's the only dance that I saw Senor Klaus mastered brilliantly!"_

_Caroline blanched, before turning her sight toward her contestant._

"_Do you care to explain?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, before handing back the containers to Lucinda and turning on her heels to reach her personal items placed on a nearby chair._

"_Caroline, it's not what you think…I barely know the dance, please, listen to me?" Klaus tried to explained, while walking on her footsteps._

"_You know, my first impression of you was the right one!" She exclaimed, while furiously throwing her belongings in her sport bag. "When you'll be willing to act as a decent human being, and not make me lose my precious time while playing childish game, Mister Mikealson, you'll know where to find me!" She added, while putting her bag on her shoulders, before storming out of the studio._

"_Dios!" Lucinda murmured, while raising her right hand over her chest. "Did you say "all over the chart", Senor Klaus? It's worst! It's a tornado of passion between the two of you!"_

_Klaus suddenly noticed Caroline's cellphone who had fallen between two chairs. He lowered his upper body before grabbing the device in his hands, with a smile spreading on his lips._

_Now, all he had to do is to wait for Caroline to pick up her phone, later in the day, at his home …_

* * *

_Bonnie Bennett had taking the chance to verify if her friend, Caroline Forbes, was still in the dance studios of the ZZY Network, but apparently, she had left the premises. She was back from her new CD promotional tour and she couldn't have waited any longer to try to find her best friend. She replaced her sunglasses on her nose, while pushing the call button of the elevator, before entering the small cabin a few seconds later._

_The elevator sprang upon its descent toward the parking underground levels. The doors opened on a lower floor, with no one at sight. She shrugged her shoulders, before pushing the door closed._

"_Hey, hey, hey … Wait for me!" A male voice called._

_Bonnie hold the doors opened after hearing the urgent request. Kol ran into the elevator, while sliding his body, narrowly, between the two steel doors that were closing on him._

"_That was a close call!" He whistled, while dropping his backpack on the elevator floor. "Thanks baby!" He added to the woman standing by his side, while placing both of his hands on each side of his waist, his sight fixating on the fluorescent numbers of each passing floor._

_Bonnie took a rapid glimpse at the man standing by her side, while pushing her sunglasses up on her nose, in the slim chance to stay incognito. At the general look of the stranger, he was probably one of the technicians on the set?_

"_Not too talkative, are you?" Kol asked, before starting to whistle. "Are you here to visit someone on the set?"_

"_Yes, I was." Bonnie replied, briefly, while coughing to hide her tone of voice and praying for the elevator to hurry its descent to the underground parking floors._

"_Bonnie Bennet?" She finally heard the man exclaim, before pushing the urgency button to hold the elevator immobile._

"_Why did you push the urgency button for?" She exclaimed, dumbfounded, while pointing a hand toward the panel._

"_Why did I push it? I pushed it because this is the freaking emergency of my life." Kol exclaimed more, with a mouth opened expression, while sliding his fiery side on her body. God she was more beautiful in person than in his wildest dream. "You're sexier in person than in my wildest dream, darling." He added, abruptly, while shaking his head in disbelief, granted not exactly the way he wanted to express his undying devotion, but, heck… who cares? He was in an immobile elevator with Bonnie Bennett!_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes on the ceiling, while burying her right hand in her hobo handbag in search of a pen. Obviously, she was dealing with a faithful fan. _

"_Ok, what is your name; I'll give you an autograph?" She informed him, while pulling from her bag, both a pen and a piece of paper. "So, we can go on with our day, what do you say?" She added, with a smile spreading on her lips, while handing the autographed piece of paper to the man._

"_I don't want an autograph; I want to go on a date with you." Kol replied firmly, while pushing her hand and paper away from his sight, before removing his cap from his head. "Do you know how much and in which ways I fantasize about you at night, Bonnie Bennett?"_

_Oh dear Lord, she was stock with a maniac or a stalker in an immobile elevator, with no way out! She thought to herself, while swallowing a lump in her throat and blanching under the stranger say. Though, to be fair, the "maniac' in question was some kind of cute? Could she say Cute? Yes, cute was the correct appellation, with his tangled hair, his dark brown eyes, his irresistible cocky smile, and the dimple on his chin. _

"_Well, I'm always happy to know that…That there are more fans of my singing out there." She stammered the words, while approaching the panel to release the emergency button. Strangely enough he let her push it and the elevator started its descent once again._

"_I'm foremost a fan of the real woman behind the artist." She heard his voice murmuring into her ears, while creating a range of shivers in her spine. She pushed herself at the opposite side of the small cubicle, while praying to reach the underground floor the quickest possible. _

_The doors finally opened on the desired floor. Bonnie stormed outside toward her parked car, while hoping that the strange man was not following her. Next time, she'll definitely have to come to the studio with a body guard by her side._

"_Bonnie?" Kol called a smirk spreading on his lips. "I'm Kol by the way, talk about me to your friend Caroline. And then ask her to give you my phone number; I'll be waiting for you!" _

_Bonnie startled in surprise, over his admission, before turning on her heels to face him, but the elevator's doors had shut already._

* * *

_Katherine took a last glimpse at her reflection in the mirror, while sliding a few strands of her long curly hair behind her ears. Oddly enough, she was not one of those who liked or felt comfortable in these social gatherings, she would have preferred to stay curled up on her sofa, with a container of ice cream and a large spoon in her hands, while watching old movies. But, as everything goes in life, these days, and with the fierce competition between the managers, and the downside of bad economy that had hit the industry of films production and Television Network, she needed to keep herself on the spotlight and on the Elite list._

_She turned on herself, to look at her reflection from behind, before sliding her hands on the silk fabric of her Dior red dress, a splurge that she had allowed herself to buy, even if her budget was a bit restricted since a couple of months. She was counting on Klaus to win this competition, while at the same time putting "him" and "her" back on the "A" list of the "most wanted" in the Networks Industry. She leaned forward, while grabbing her pair of "Louboutin" red, suede shoes, before closing the light switch of her walk-in closet, before approaching her dresser and grabbing a pair of crystal earrings, while passing the rod of her ear loop, her sight lost in the greyish sky of her bay window. With a bit of chance the bad weather would make her avoid the entire cocktail while coming back in the luxurious limousine to a P.J. night in front of her T.V. screen. _

_A smile spread from ear to ear on Katherine's lips, while suddenly remembering Elijah Mikaelson's plunge in the roof pool of her complex, this afternoon. All considering this scene had made her entire day, she thought, while giggling silently. This pretentious pig deserved nothing less than to be put back in his rightful place!_

_If only she had known that when she had met him ten years ago? She was young and naïve at that time, and the night she had met Klaus's brother: __**Elijah Mikaelson**__, for the first time, he was already a shark with sharp teeth, and foolishly she had fallen head over heels for his charm, at the first glimpse of this dashing and wealthy man who had presented himself to her…_

* * *

_**Ten years earlier - August 2003, Mikaelson Estate, Garden party...**_

"_**I'm sorry, Madam, do you care for an appetizer?" A server presented a large silver platter in front of Katherine's sight.**_

"_**What? Oh, I'm sorry…Sure." She responded, shyly, while grabbing a canapé and napkin, before biting full teeth into the succulent hors d'oeuvre.**_

_**At twenty-two years old, Katherine Pierce had just signed her first manager contract with Klaus Mikaelson, a young actor on his way to stardom. It wasn't, yet, what would replenish her bank account, but it was a good start. The blue sundress she had bought in a retail store was an additional sign that she was just a beginner in the Elite group of managers of L.A. **_

"_**Mm…" She mumbled**__**the sound of satisfaction, while closing her eyes and enjoying this gourmet food melting in her mouth.**_

"_**Careful these little appetizers are very hot; you wouldn't want to burn those lovely lips of yours, would you?" She heard a male voice behind her back.**_

_**She startled in surprise, before turning on her heels with her right hand resting on her chest.**_

"_**Oh, you…You… You've startled me." She mumbled the words.**_

"_**My bad, it wasn't my intention." The handsome man replied, before handing his right hand to Katherine. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, the host."**_

"_**Oh, I know who you are." She replied, while lowering her flushed cheeks, before passing the back of her hand on her dripping mouth. "Give me a second, I feel like I'm not presentable."**_

"_**May I? You have a bit of barbecue sauce on the right corner?" Elijah noticed, before raising his right hand and delicately passing the tip of his thumb on the right corner of her lips. "Here you go, you're all clean now." He added, with a seductive smile, while lowering his hand.**_

_**Katherine felt a range of intense delightful shivers hitting her spine all at once.**_

"_**I know who you are, Mister Mikaelson, it's a pleasure, where are my manners." She stammered, while handing her right hand to the dashing business man. "I'm Katherine Pierce."**_

"_**I also know who you are, Miss Pierce." He responded, all smile, before swallowing her delicate hand in his manly one, while leaving a trail of fire on Katherine's skin. "I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me inside, in my study room, for a little chat about the new career of my brother."**_

_**Katherine nodded her head to him, while lowering her burning cheeks, before slowly sliding her hands away from his.**_

"_**Perfect, after you then!" He invited her, while sliding his left hand on her lower back to guide Katherine toward the outside stairs…**_

* * *

"_Stop this, Katherine Pierce… Stop these bad memories from creeping back into your mind!" She mumbled, angrily, to herself, while closing her eyes and fists in anger, before startling at the ringtone sound of her phone._

_She strengthened her body, while walking toward her nightstand, before grabbing the handset._

"_Katherine Pierce." She announced herself, with a controlled voice._

"_Miss Pierce, it is Jacques, the lobby valet? Your … Mm… ride arrived in front of the complex." Jacques informed the resident, while keeping his wide eyes on the carriage and horses placed in front of the entrance doors. _

"_Thank you, Jacques. Could you inform the driver that I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes?" She inquired._

"_The driver you say?" Jacques questioned, with an arched eyebrow. "Sure, Miss Pierce, I'll inform the "driver" " He added, while shrugging his shoulders, before hanging up on her._

* * *

_Elijah Mikaelson's office was immersed in the penumbra. The majority of his employees had left for the day, but this "business man" was staying behind, in his professional quarters, with the only purpose to wait for "her" arrival._

_Elijah raised his feet on his desktop, before rolling the sleeves of his man shirt on his forearms. He took a glimpse at his watch: 7:35 p.m., it shouldn't take much longer now, He thought with a smile spreading from ear to ear, before turning his sight toward the bay window of his office, where outside, a flood was taking the city in hostage with strong winds, lightning and heavy … heavy … heavy rain! _

_The sounds of high heels shoes hitting the marble floor of the corridor warned him of her imminent arrival. He grabbed a file on his desktop, while randomly opening it on his lap, a hand placed over his mouth to hide his smile._

_The door of his office opened in a loud slam, before letting Katherine Pierce advanced toward his desk._

"_You think it's funny, don't you, Mister Mikaelson?" She mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "Only you could have set up that prank!"_

_Elijah took a quick glimpse at the "wet cat" in front of his sight, before lowering his sight back on his file to help him keep his posture, while forbidding himself to burst into laughter._

"_Miss Pierce? To what do I owe this pleasure?" He inquired, while keeping his sight on the chart at hands._

_She leaned her upper body over the desktop, her hair dripping profusely on the papers. _

"_Don't give me this shit!" She exploded, while grabbing the file from his hands, before throwing it aside. "They told me that your secretary was responsible for the accommodation being changed from a limousine to a stupid carriage?"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Pierce." He replied, calmly, while crossing his hands over his chest, before sliding his sight on her soaking, wet clothes. "But, what happened to you? Were you outside in this bad weather? You should know better, Miss Pierce, than being under the pouring rain." He mocked her, openly._

"_Oh you're such an ass!" She yelled, while grabbing one of her messed up shoes, before throwing it on the desktop. "You know how much I've paid for these "Louboutin" suede shoes? Did I mention suede? A fortune! And because of you my dress, my shoes, my brushing are ruined for good!" She busted, some more, while grabbing her wet hair with both hands, her mascara flowing down on her cheeks._

"_You don't say!?" Elijah replied, while rising on legs, before slowly walking around his desk to reach her standing position. "I couldn't empathize, really…Oh wait! I could actually, because you see… This afternoon, I had to throw in the garbage an Armani three pieces suit because you had pushed me into a pool!" He added, with a louder and angrier voice, while bending his upper body near Katherine's, his sight narrowed in hers._

"_I'm just so sorry that you did not drown at the same time!" She replied, while raising her chin at him._

"_What does a man have to do to tame you, woman?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, his fiery sight locked with hers._

"_A man… Where do you see a "man" in this office? And go to hell!" She replied, before grabbing her shoes on the desktop and turning on her heels to leave the premises._

_She felt an iron hand grab her left wrist, while being forcefully pulled in Elijah's arms, her body colliding with his muscular chest a second later, before feeling his hard lips crashing on hers, under her moan of protestation and wide opened eyes._

* * *

_**Quick note**__: I had previously given the family name of "Brown" to Marcel because none was given, up to date, in the serie. But, since last, they've decided to name him "Gerard", therefore, I've changed his name for the one given, because it has a "French" New-Orleans appeal that can be mixed with Miss Dubois (though I kept the one of Camille, for the purpose of her French character)._

* * *

_Do not kill the writer for the cliff hangers; remember that you all love to read them ;) lol_

_Thank you for reading the third chapter, titled: __**"One step forward, two steps backward"**__, guys! _

_This story is growing on me, like a burning rash on the skin ;) lol … I hope that you are enjoying it too?_

_I'm heading to write the next chapter of "__**TPOL"**__ now, titled: __**"Memories of the living."**_

_Much love,_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_

_My answers are below._

* * *

_**NikMik: **__Elijah is working for an__Import – Export Company, in food products ;) Yes, you are right, only Klaus and Elijah are siblings. You could also be right with the three lasts contestants ;) Well, I am first, most and always a Kalijah shipper, but since it has been hinted that Elijah will have some sort of a thing for Hayley in the new season, I pushed myself (and way I say pushed, I really mean pushed …LOL) to integrate her in the story. Thanks for your input, sweetie! _

_**Guest: **__Lucinda is something else, I'm telling you ;) Rebekah put her foot in her mouth with Matt, and you're right, Caroline was kind of embarrassed by Klaus easiness to … undress! ;) _

_**Tanja: **__When I've read your comment and it made me realize about their sister/brother connection in the serie (between Klaus & Rebekah) ;) But because this story is Alternate Universe/human, I did not even thought about that fact in my writer's head…You're right though, it must have been strange for you ;) And it's true that her "adorable" bitchy attitude was needed in this story._

_**Ilovetvd: **__Hahaha… OMG! You made me laugh! I'm so happy that I was able to make you fantasize the image of Klaus in the dance studio. You know, sweetie, we've been exchanging by reviews, in many of my stories, and I remember a very "shy" girl in the beginning … Things change, as I can see ;) As for Elijah not grabbing Katherine in her bikini…Oh dear, you were in advance in your prediction ;) _

_**Taming of the sh: **__It's mostly a comedy with a sense of reality mixed in between. You know it's not the first time that a Klaroline shipper told me, and I take that so much at heart, that I was able to make her a Kalijah shipper after reading my fictions. As for this one, give it time, like shown in this chapter, Elijah and Katherine had a brief past together, for Caroline and Klaus it is all new. As for two and half men, I did not follow that serie, but I know whom you're talking about ;) _

_**Guest2: **__So happy that you appreciate the characters so much, and especially Lucinda, who's the surprise of this fiction!_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	4. Tango fever

**1, 2, 3… CHA, CHA, CHA**

Fan fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

Comedy with as the stars:

**Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

With the participation of:

Camille & Marcel / Matt & Rebekah / Bonnie & Kol / Hayley /  
Tyler / Bill Forbes / Esther / Mikael / Elena / Damon / Stefan

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** "Tango fever"**

* * *

_**Previously on 1, 2, 3 … Cha, cha, cha … **_

_(…)_

_"Oh you're such an ass!" She yelled, while grabbing one of her messed up shoes, before throwing it on the desktop. "You know how much I've paid for these "Louboutin" suede shoes? Did I mention suede? A fortune! And because of you my dress, my shoes, my brushing are ruined for good!" She busted, some more, while grabbing her wet hair with both hands, her mascara flowing down on her cheeks._

_"You don't say!?" Elijah replied, while rising on legs, before slowly walking around his desk to reach her standing position. "I couldn't empathize, really…Oh wait! I could actually, because you see… This afternoon, I had to throw in the garbage an Armani three pieces suit because you had pushed me into a pool!" He added, with a louder and angrier voice, while bending his upper body near Katherine's, his sight narrowed in hers._

_"I'm just so sorry that you did not drown at the same time!" She replied, while raising her chin at him._

_"What does a man have to do to tame you, woman?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, his fiery sight locked with hers._

_"A man… Where do you see a "man" in this office? And go to hell!" She replied, before grabbing her shoes on the desktop and turning on her heels to leave the premises._

_She felt an iron hand grab her left wrist, while being forcefully pulled in Elijah's arms, her body colliding with his muscular chest a second later, before feeling his hard lips crashing on hers, under her moan of protestation and wide opened eyes._

* * *

_Katherine held herself immobile for a few seconds, her eyes kept opened under the pressure of his lips. After the initial moment of surprise, and when she felt his tongue attempting to slide between her lips, and into her mouth, she squirmed underneath his grip of steel to free herself from the embrace. She stumbled a few feet away from her jailor position, while grabbing the edge of the desk to keep her balance._

"_Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" She exclaimed, while pointing an accusatory finger in his direction, before passing the back of her hand on her lips in a vain attempt to wipe his kiss from her memory._

_Elijah raised his sight on her, a smirk spreading, before passing the tip of his thumb on the length of his lips. She tasted the same that he has always remembered … Hint of spice, hint of cherry flavor… And one sure thing at the present moment, he knew instinctively that he wanted more of her…Much, much more!_

"_Oh come on Katherine, you wanted this kiss as much as I wanted it, admit it, woman?" Elijah replied, while taking slow calculated steps to reach her position. "You're dripping on my marble floor, by the way, and this is untoward." He pushed the note._

"_It's unfortunate that you can't slip on the water, and fall on your butt!" She lashed out at him. "And you're delusional!" She added, while grabbing her wet hair with both hands. "Your … Your oversized ego obstructs the… The clear vision of reality, obviously!" She stammered through her sentence._

"_Now, which of the two are you trying to convince, Katherine, me or yourself?" He asked, while sliding both of his hands on the desk, on each side of her hips._

"_Don't call me by my fist name! It's "Miss Pierce" for you, Mister Mikaelson!" She warned, while panting for air under a sudden shortness of breath._

"_There was a time when you used to love hearing your name on my lips?" He questioned, intentionally. "Are you grasping for air, "Miss Pierce", is it because of the kiss? Or because you desire more of this … More of me?" Elijah asked, with his head leaning near hers, his lips touching the lobe of her right ear while sensually whispering the words._

"_Go fuck yourself!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Tsk…Tsk…Tsk … Such big words for such a classy lady….What if…" He whispered, while taking Katherine by surprise by elevating her body on a sitting position on the desktop, under her sudden cry of surprise. "I would fuck "you" instead on this desk? Mm… While ravaging every inch of your body, what do you say, beautiful?"_

"_You're hiding behind your snobby manners, your empire and your fortune, but you're nothing more than a pig, mister Mikaelson!" She lashed out to his face._

"_But you want this "pig" to kiss you again, don't you, "Miss Pierce"?" He arched an eyebrow, before sliding his palms on the length of her silky legs, while pushing the fabric of her dress on her thighs. "You're longing for my touch on your skin…" He murmured the sensual words, before raising his hands upward, underneath the dress, while reaching the lace fabric of her panties. "You're longing for my lips to kiss your neck…" He added some more, while grabbing a hand full of her hair, before pulling her head backward, and sliding his lips in a hot trail of kisses on her skin._

"_Stop this, please!" She ordered him, under her jerky breaths, while being suddenly hit by a range of intense and delightful shivers._

"_Kiss me!" He ordered, softly, while nibbling on her earlobe, his hands frantically rubbing her entire body, before reaching the zipper of her dress, while slowly pushing the fabric down on her arms and chest, unveiling in front of his eyes a black sating corset that left nothing to his erotic imagination._

"_Elijah … We shouldn't…I mean… Do this…" She stammered, while gasping, closing her eyes and raising her hands on his chest, higher on the base of his neck, before burying her fingers in his tick hair._

_So many years had passed, so many years … But she was still remembering how soft his hair felt between her fingers._

_Elijah groaned in pleasure, with his lips sliding on her jaw line, in a mix of licking and kissing her tender skin. He raised her chin, while caressing her neck and drowning his fiery sight in hers._

"_Say my name again, and again, and again…I want to hear it from your mouth." He mouthed the words, his lips brushing Katherine's, in an almost unperceivable caress._

"_Elijah … I …" She whispered his name without being able to formulate a coherent sentence, before staring intensively into his dark eyes, both lost in a trance of intense mutual desire, for a few seconds. _

_**This man had you under his spell before, Katherine … Do you even remember? He broke your heart in thousands of pieces … What are you doing girl?**__ Her conscience reminded her too vividly of their past. But, the intense heat and desire raging in her body got the best of her common sense. _

_She took several deep breaths into her lungs, her sight kept in Elijah's. Then, she unexpectedly snapped his shirt in one easy tear of both sides, while freeing a path for her hands to slide on his bare skin._

"_It's the second time you've ruined my clothes in a day, Miss Pierce?" Elijah noticed, with the color of his eyes darkening under her sensual attack. _

"_It's tit for tat, Mister Mikaelson!" She replied, before aggressively crashing her mouth on his, under his loud grunts of pleasure. If she had to make the biggest mistake of her life, at least she would not be making it as a victim but more as a participant._

_They both groaned heavily when the kiss intensified and they could finally taste their mutual mouth, while touching, twirling, and battling with their tongues. Katherine pushed Elijah's shirt on his upper and forearms, while finally dropping the fabric on the marble floor, before rubbing her opened palm on his muscular chest. _

_Elijah leaned Katherine on a lying position on the desktop, while pushing a few files and random objects on the floor in a shrill noise, before frantically pulling the red dress on her legs._

"_You've ruined my clothes today, Mister Mikaelson." She let out the sentence, under her panting sounds._

"_Tit for tat, Miss Pierce!" He responded, smirking, while slowly lowering his muscular body on hers, before leaving a trail of kisses from the deepness of her cleavage to her neck, while rubbing her sensitive breasts in top of the silk fabric of her black corset. "I want to get close to you…You sexy, beautiful thing." He let out the admission, soon interrupted by the incessant ringtone of his office phone._

_Katherine opened her eyes widely, while slowly getting back to reality and regaining her common sense. What was she doing, giving herself so easily and freely to that man, once again?_

_Elijah swore between his teeth, before strengthening his right arm to grab the handset of his phone._

"_What?" He yelled to the interlocutor._

_Katherine took this opportunity to push him on the side, while getting up on her shaking legs, before scattering the office floor in search of her dress._

"_Mister Mikaelson, I'm so sorry to disturb you, it's Roger, from the security desk?" The young man addressed himself to his boss._

"_Yes, what is it?" Elijah replied, before nervously passing a hand though his tangled hair, while taking a quick glimpse at Katherine who was dressing herself._

"_I wanted to inform you that the entrance door of the building will be locked in ten minutes. Therefore, to exit the building Miss Pierce will need to have a special authorization from your part. I'm just following the procedures, Mister Mikaelson." The young man explained, with a shaking voice._

"_Yes, yes … I know … I give you the verbal authorization. She can't exit the building at the moment of her choice." Elijah replied, while frowning, and hanging up on the security clerk. "What are you doing?" He turned on himself to face Katherine who was grabbing her shoes._

"_What it looks like I'm doing? I'm leaving, isn't it obvious?" She replied, slyly._

"_You're acting like a coward if I may add, Miss Pierce?" Elijah replied, while closing his fists in anger. _

"_What you're thinking of me and my actions or of this … This "moment of insanity" is sliding slowly but surely into my indifference, Mister Mikaelson!" Katherine replied, while trying to put herself together. _

"_You wanted me, admit it?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_Yes, like I want a hamburger from time to time, but then I remember that I need to keep a healthy life style." She replied, perniciously, while grabbing her clutch bag._

"_Are you comparing me to a "hamburger", Miss Pierce?" Elijah arched an eyebrow. "Should I take that as a compliment?"_

"_If the term fits the view you have of yourself, sure!? There are also the terms: pig, jerk and asshole that are coming to my mind. Take your pick!" She suggested, while turning on herself to face him. "Can we both forget that this ever happened and would you have the decency of zipping me up please? It would give me the chance to leave you and this place as soon as possible." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_There's a raging storm outside, I'll drive you back to your apartment." He proposed, while grabbing his shirt on the floor, and dressing himself. "I don't want you wandering around in the city."_

"_You certainly gave a damn that I was under the raging storm before, why would you care now?" She replied, while turning her back to his sight, before raising her hair into a bun on the top of her head, for him to zip her up. "I'll take a taxi."_

_Elijah winced, while reaching her and slowly raising the zipper of Katherine's dress, his fingers taking the advantage of caressing her back at the same time. _

"_You wanted me as much as I wanted you … Admit it?" He whispered, softly, near Katherine's right ear, while grabbing her upper arms with both hands, his body glued to her back._

_Katherine closed her eyes, while feeling the soft touch of his breath caressing her cheek. It wouldn't take much for her to succumb to his charm once again, if she was not getting a grip on her remerging feelings._

"_It's called making a "mistakes", Mister Mikaelson." She replied, before pulling herself away from his hands' grip. "And I believe that you have probably made your share over the years." She added, before taking her first steps toward the exit of the office. "Please, stay away from my private life, and let's keep our meeting to a minimum, and only as for the purpose of your brother's career." She suggested more, before storming out of the room._

_Elijah reached the panoramic view of his office, before turning his sight toward the storm that was still raging outside. He buried his hands in his trousers' pockets, while closing his eyes and letting out a sigh….He could still smell the aroma of her skin._

_Katherine finally reached the elevator. She entered the small binnacle, before pushing the grand floor button, while finally lowering her back on the wall, with her head buried in her hands. Why was Elijah Mikaelson still getting to her this way?_

* * *

"_You'll be rewarded if you're telling me all about the gossips around this reality show, and more particularly about Miss Forbes's love life." Klaus proposed to Lucinda, while waving a bill of one hundred dollars in front of her eyes._

_Lucinda turned a wooden spoon in the cauldron of tomatoes sauce placed on the front burner of the high-tech stove._

"_Dios, Senor Klaus, you are really thinking that little of your precious Lucinda, are you? Me? Gossiping?" The maid responded, outraged, while placing herself in front of the kitchen island table, before chopping an onion in pieces. "I'm disturbed by the low opinion you have of the respectable Spanish woman that I am. You're making me cry now." She added, while sniffling, and passing the back of her right hand over her teary eyes. _

"_Oh for God sake, Lucinda, you're chopping a damn onion of course you're crying!" Klaus busted at his maid. "Look at the beautiful bill that I am waving in front of your eyes, I've seen you take a look at the new "Guess" handbag in the magazine, the other day." _

"_The said handbag was two hundred dollars, Senor Klaus… It's such a shame that I won't be able to afford it." Lucinda shook her head, before raising her puppy eyes at him, while beating her eyelashes._

_Devil woman! Klaus thought while rolling his eyes, before pulling an additional bill from his jeans' pocket, and waving the money in front of his maid's eyes._

"_Look … Look at the new Guess handbag you'll be able to afford now." He smirked, knowing that Lucinda wouldn't be able to resist to both of her favorite addictions: shopping and gossiping!_

_Lucinda snatched both bills from Klaus's hands, before burying them in the deepness of her cleavage._

"_Well?" Klaus asked, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_Senora Caroline was in a romantic relationship with Senor Tyler." Lucinda informed Klaus, while whispering the gossips near his left ear._

"_Why are you whispering? We are in my home, and in my kitchen?" Klaus asked, while lowering his head near his maid._

"_Why? Dios, Senor Klaus, God he's listening of course!" Lucinda responded, while making a cross sign in front of her chest._

_Klaus closed his eyes, before counting mentally up to ten to lower his blood pressure down._

"_Who's Senor Tyler?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded._

"_You don't remember? He was one of the male dancers of the last season? He was paired with the actress from Pretty Little Liars." She explained, like it was holy water._

"_Oh yes, I do remember." Klaus exclaimed, while leaning his back on the kitchen counter, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She was going out with this insignificant muscles man? They were an item?" _

"_Yes! It was in all the gossips magazines … Big love affair for Senora Caroline." She nodded her head, before making another cross sign in front of her chest. "This is very bad, Senor Klaus to talk about other people behind their backs and in front of God." Lucinda disputed._

"_Yes, yes … Whatever… So, they broke up for what reasons?" He asked, more interested than ever._

"_Well, for what it was said, and what my angelic ears heard, Senor Tyler had an affair with his dance partner behind Senora Caroline's back." Lucinda informed her boss. "And, it apparently broke Senora Caroline's heart in pieces." She added._

"_She had her heart broken in pieces because of this low life jerk?" Klaus replied, in shock. "I thought she had better taste than that?"_

"_The heart is the heart. You love who you love, Senor Klaus." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe she had find passion with Senor Tyler?"_

"_Lucinda, trust me, Caroline did not find passion with that "ballerina" want-to-bee!" He winced, while shaking his shoulders in disgust. "Thank you, sweetheart, for the information. This will get handy." He smirked, before blessing his maid's forehead of a kiss._

"_Dios! Senor Klaus, It's not Christmas yet!" She narrowed her sight at him. "I recognize this look in your eyes; it's not a good sign. You're like the devil and you have a devious plan in your mind, don't you?!" She asked. _

"_It feels like Christmas to me!" He winked, before walking toward the exit of the kitchen. "I'm going to the cellar to pick up a few of the best bottles of wine that I own."_

"_Senor Klaus, I will pay you fifty dollars to know what your plan is!" She yelled, while pulling one of the bills from her cleavage._

"_That is bribery, Lucinda, and further more … It's my money!" Klaus exclaimed, a finger pointed in her direction. "Shame on you woman!" he added, before bursting into laugher._

* * *

_Klaus Mikaelson smirked at the incessant ringing of the bell, and knocking on his penthouse door. He leaned his body on the corridor wall placed behind his back, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He would make her wait just a little bit longer… The knocks increased for a short while, soon followed by a moment of silence._

_He turned the handle, before opening the door on Caroline Forbes, who stood in front of his sight, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was wearing a pair of equestrian boots, with a pair of skinny jeans, a long fitted tank top, with a leather biker jacket. Her hair was dripping on the marble floor, and she was carrying an umbrella that had seen better days._

"_What took you so long to answer?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Well, hello to you too! And, to what do I owe this pleasure, Love?" Klaus asked, while leaning his left shoulder on the arch, a smile spreading from ear to ear._

"_Give me back my cellphone, please?" She requested, while showing her opened palm._

"_You look like a wet rat that has seen better days." He noticed, while holding his laughter._

"_I gathered that your solemn pleasure in life is to mock others, Mister Mikaelson, but I am not in the mood to be your daily prank!" She replied, steam coming out of her ears. "As of tomorrow, I'll inform the Network that I'm resigning my participation in this season, and I'll ask them to find you another dance partner."_

"_Yes, I understand, Miss Forbes." He nodded his head, with obvious false concern. "You obviously feel like you don't have what it takes to win the competition, this upcoming year, you poor thing!" _

"_I beg your pardon! I'm an awesome and qualified dancer… It's "you" who's … Who's…." She stammered her sentence, while storming inside the penthouse. "Oh, I can't even make a coherent sentence in your presence!"_

"_The mouse is in the trap!" Klaus murmured to himself, while smirking and slamming the entrance door._

"_What did you just say?" She asked, while pointing a finger toward him._

"_Me? Nothing Love … You were saying yourself?" He smirked, while crossing his hands behind his back, before lowering his upper body near hers._

"_You play me for a fool at the dance studio, Mister Mikaelson!" She lashed out at him. _

"_I retained a piece of information to myself; it's barely playing you for a fool, Love." He replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "But you're such an uptight girl that you can't even enjoy yourself when you're dancing…Let alone, letting yourself appreciate the sexy partner that you've been paired with!" He added, while strolling in direction of the main living area, with the young woman on his heels._

"_It's "Caroline", not "Love", how many times will I have to tell you?" She busted. "Oh my God, you're thinking so much of yourself! And, I'm not uptight, Mister Mikaelson, it's not my fault if you are used to have groupies following you everywhere, and praising your every word! I've been hired to do a job, which consist at teaching you how to dance. Now you lost my valuable time while not informing me that you knew the basic base of the "Salsa"!" _

_Klaus closed his eyes while letting out a loud sigh, before turning on himself to face her, both of his hands placed on each side of his hips._

"_In the past I've danced a Salsa scene in one of my movie, it lasted two minutes on the big screen, knowing you if I had said anything you would have replied with your so enjoyable perky voice: __**"It's not the right steps, Mister Mikaelson. You were not thought the right way, Mister Mikaelson. I'm the Queen of the dance floor, Mister Mikaelson, therefore I know what I'm talking about, Mister Mikaelson."**__" He imitated her._

"_Oh…Oh…You…" She stomped her feet on the marble floor, outraged. _

"_Me, me … What, Miss Forbes, aren't you able to make a coherent sentence for once?" He mocked._

"_Oh you want a coherent sentence, let me give you a coherent sentence: I hate everything about you, and I hated that I was the one who was paired with you. I hate your stupid English accent, I hate your self-importance, I hate that you think that you are God's gift to women on this earth. I hate the stupid necklaces that you're wearing around your neck…But that last part is irrelevant! Are these facts enough of a coherent sentence for you?"_

_Klaus leaned his head before bursting out laughing._

"_So, I got under your skin then, Love?" He replied, taking Caroline by surprise, while lowering his head near hers, before kissing her left cheek. "Don't worry you got underneath mine too. Now come, Lucinda had prepared a dinner for us."_

* * *

_Caroline sat as straight as an "I" on the chair, with her arms crossed over her chest, while fuming and pouting her rage against her host._

_Klaus had closed the lights, with the flames of the gas foyer illuminating the room. A few candles had been placed on the dinner table; and peaceful lounge music was filling the silence of the room, with the rhythmic sound of the rain hitting the panoramic windows._

"_Now, eat your pasta or it will get cold." Klaus suggested, while de-corking a bottle of wine. _

_She narrowed her fiery sight on him, while keeping her silence._

"_Oh come on, Caroline. We obviously started on the wrong foot; I'm just trying to get to know you better, Love." He tried to explain to her. "Glass of wine, sweetheart?"_

_She snatched the wine from his hands, before gulping the alcohol from the bottleneck, under his shocked and speechless expression._

"_Well…Or you could obviously get drunk, as you wish, sweetheart!" He smirked, while trying to retain his laughter._

"_I'll need more than one bottle if I have to endure your presence by my side." She responded, slyly. "Now, give my cellphone back so I can leave!" _

"_Is this a way to thank Lucinda for the dinner she has cooked for us?" Klaus arched an eyebrow._

_Caroline leaned her head, before gulping more wine in her mouth._

"_You do realize that you're drinking a three thousands bottle of wine by the bottleneck?" Klaus asked, scoffer._

"_Give me my cellphone back and I'll be out of your way, before you could blink an eye." She responded, while drinking some more. "If not, you must prepare yourself, because I'll drink all the bottles of alcohol that you own!"_

"_If alcohol is what it takes for you to forget that you're obviously attracted to me." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, smirking, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm a patient man, Love."_

_Caroline opened her eyes widely at his say, while gagging and coughing, before lowering the bottle on the table._

"_God you're delusional!" She lashed out, while rolling her eyes, before grabbing the other bottle placed in the bucket. "And how much is this bottle, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked, perniciously._

* * *

"_You're drunk, Miss Forbes." Klaus informed her, with a smile twisting the corners of his lips._

"_I'm not drunk!" She responded, while dancing and twirling at the sound of the music. "I'm just a little bit tipsy!" She giggled, while gulping the last drops of wine, before dropping, yet, another bottle on the floor._

_Caroline pushed Klaus in a sitting position on the leather sofa. "And you … you're sexy as hell, "my" English man!" She added, before riding him, with her legs apart, placed on his lap, while keeping her balance with her hands on his shoulder._

"_Don't you think I'm sexy?" She asked, while seductively sliding the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip. "Don't you want to "do me"?"_

"_You know that I do on both accounts, Love." He responded, while sliding his hands on her hips to bring her in a closer contact with his chest. He wouldn't cross the line with her in these drunken conditions, but it wouldn't hurt either to feel her body near his for a few minutes, would it?_

"_I think you're "little" friend is waking up?" She busted into laugher, while moving her hips rhythmically to rub the obvious bulge on his crutch area._

"_First, there's nothing "little" about my friend, Caroline, I can assure you." He responded, while smirking, and lowering his sight toward his crutch area. "Second, if you continue to jiggle this way on "my friend", he'll soon make an entrance that you won't forget so easily."_

"_Shh…." She shushed him, while placing one of her fingers in front of his lips. "We won't wake him up then!" She suggested, while giggling some more._

"_That is a wise decision, sweetheart." He mouthed the words under her finger, while thinking that the girl was as drunk as you can get!_

"_I'm going to tell you a secret…" She whispered near Klaus's ear, while slowly nibbling on his lobe, before lowering her lips on his neck._

"_I'm listening, sweetheart." He whispered, before closing his eyes, while enjoying the touch of her soft lips on his manly skin. Now would it make such a difference if he was sliding his hands underneath her clothes? Just for a few seconds? _

_He buried his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, while inhaling the scent of Caroline's skin, impregnating his subconscious of her aroma, his fingers finding their way underneath her tank top, before sliding his lips on the delicious curve of her neck, while slowly caressing the crucible of her back._

"_I'm attracted to you!" She confessed._

"_You don't say?" Klaus replied, all smile._

_"Now, kiss me on the lips?" She suggested, while closing her eyes and moaning sounds of pleasure under his expert caresses._

"_That would be unethical, Miss Forbes." He murmured near her left ear, while leaving a last trail of kisses on her cheek, before getting a grip of his impulses and pushing himself away from her. _

"_I won't tell… I pro…Promise!" She whispered, while putting her finger on top of her lips._

"_Love…If we kiss, you'll hate yourself, and you'll hate me even more tomorrow morning." He told her, while stroking the tip of her nose._

"_No… I won't!" She shook her head. "You know why?" She asked, playfully._

"_No I don't, why, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, still smiling._

"_Because I'm so drunk that I won't remember." She busted into nervous laughter._

"_And that is exactly why I won't kiss you." He replied. "I'll drive you home now, before you drop dead on my coach." _

"_No! I don't want to go home, I want to kiss you!" She protested, vehemently, before crossing her arms around his neck, and unexpectedly crashing her mouth on Klaus's._

_The kiss was probably the most awkward one that Klaus had to experience in all his life, but her wet lips tasted a mix of the wine and an aftertaste of vanilla, and he appreciated their softness, which all was not without exciting his senses. He gently broke their embrace by rising on his legs, before pushing her body on a lying position on the sofa, with her head falling heavily on the cushion._

"_I'm tired now … I want to sleep…" She mumbled, while closing her eyes._

"_Anybody ever told you that you were a hand full, Miss Forbes?" He mocked, while smirking._

_She groaned a few incoherent words, while gesturing with her arms and hands._

"_Ok, you'll sleep at the casa of Klaus tonight, Sweetheart!" He informed her, before grabbing Caroline and throwing her body on his right shoulder._

"_Up we go, Love!" He grinned, while slapping her behind and walking toward the stairs leading them toward the upstairs bedrooms._

* * *

"_Why in hell are you out under this raging storm at this hour?" Elijah lashed out at Lucinda, while lowering the driver's side window of his deluxe sport car._

"_Senor Elijah, is it you?" Lucinda exclaimed, before trying to see her interlocutor through the curtain of rain, while holding her umbrella above her head, with the strong winds pushing it on the side._

"_Yes!" Elijah yelled through the strong winds. "Come!"_

"_No, Senor! You could be a serial killer; I'm not getting into your car!" She responded, while strengthening her shoulders, and walking against the wind._

"_Bring your damn ass in the car now, Lucinda!" Elijah ordered her, while opening the passenger door._

"_Dios! Now I know it's you, Senor Elijah!" Lucinda rolled her eyes, before sliding her rear on the comfortable leather seat and closing the door behind her. "What a storm, what a storm!" She exclaimed, while gesturing with her hands._

"_Why are you wandering in the streets, tonight of all night?" Elijah asked the maid, while turning his steering wheel, before pushing the gas pedal, to place the car back on the main lane of the grand boulevard._

"_Well, Senor Elijah, you see …" She started to explain._

"_The short version, Lucinda, I don't have all night!" Elijah suggested, with an arched eyebrow._

"_The bus…" She replied, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_What happened with the bus?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded._

"_You've asked for the short version, Senor Elijah." She responded, slyly, while raising her chin, and keeping her sight on the route._

_Elijah raised his right hand to stroke his eyelids, while taking a deep breath into his lungs. __**Keep your calm, Elijah, keep your calm … You know how she can be!**_

"_Well, give me the "extended" short version then!" He suggested, while rolling his eyes._

"_Well, you see, Senor Elijah … I stayed later at the casa of your brother. So, when I left the penthouse of Senor Klaus, I went directly to the bus stop, but it never passed, Dios, I was soaking wet!" Lucinda explained, while gesturing with her hands._

"_They probably had to stop the schedule, because of the floating in some parts of the city." Elijah explained to the maid. "But, you're lucky I saw you, and I'll bring you home."_

"_Why are you wandering around yourself?" She raised an eyebrow._

"_I was retained at the office." Elijah explained, vaguely._

"_Oh… "el muñeco" Senora Hayley?" Lucinda rolled her eyes, in disdain._

"_Hayley is not a doll, Lucinda!" Elijah rebuked her._

"_I meant it as a compliment, like the "Barbie" doll, Senor Elijah." Lucinda plunged the knife deeper in his back, while twisting the corners of her lips into a smile._

"_You don't like her very much, I get that!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. _

"_Her, or all the others, they were all the same to me, Senor Elijah." She replied._

"_They weren't so many!" He objected, vehemently. "And are we still far away from your home, for heaven sake?" _

"_You turn right, and then left, then right again, then you …" She explained, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

"_That's ok, I'll find my way!" He groaned._

"_I remember, vividly, that in the past a certain Senora had caught your eyes and had captured your heart as well, do you remember, Senor Elijah?" Lucinda took a glimpse at the driver. _

"_I don't know of whom you're talking about." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "You know perfectly well that I am not the romantic type, Lucinda, you've been a part of my staff for too long to not know that fact, and all is simply business with me." _

"_You think that "Lucinda" is not aware of it, Senor Elijah? You've acted like an asshole with "her"!" The maid busted at his face. "And you know perfectly well "whom" I'm talking about … Senora Pierce! Now turn left and right, and let me out of the car before my blood pressure reach new highs…Dios!"_

"_What is it with the name calling tonight?" He lashed out, while hitting his steering wheel with his closed fist, before letting the memory take him back ten years earlier …._

* * *

_**Ten years earlier – August 2003, Mikaelson Estate, Garden party … **_

"_**Please, after you, Miss Pierce?" Elijah invited Katherine to enter his private office.**_

"_**Thank you, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, politely, while lowering her flushed cheeks, before stepping inside the luxurious study room.**_

"_**Would you care for a drink, Miss Pierce?" He suggested, while directing his walking steps toward the bar.**_

"_**Eh…I'm … I mean…Sure." She stammered her answer, while nervously rubbing her hands together.**_

"_**What would you care for?" Elijah asked the brunette, while turning around to face her.**_

"_**I'll take whatever you're having, Mister Mikaelson." Katherine replied to him. **_

"_**Perfect!" He approved, smiling, while putting ice cubes in two glasses, before pouring two fingers of Scotch.**_

"_**You… I mean you have a beautiful home, Mister Mikaelson." The young woman complimented her host, while focusing her sight on the books' shelves.**_

"_**Thank you" He replied, while retracing his steps, before handing one of the glasses to Katherine. "Call me Elijah, would you?" He suggested, smiling, his hand brushing hers.**_

"_**I … Sure, if this is what you want?" She replied, while lowering her sight from his insistent gaze. **_

"_**It is what I want, Katherine." He replied, smiling, while taking a gulp of his own glass.**_

_**She startled at the sound of her name being pronounced on his lips, before bringing the glass to her own, while taking her first taste. Unfortunately for her, the effect of the alcohol made her cough under the strong taste.**_

"_**Are you ok?" Elijah asked, with a smirk twisting the corners of his lips.**_

"_**Yes!" She coughed some more, while raising her right hand over her mouth. "I'm not used to drinking alcohol." She explained, while shaking her head, a bit of drool dripping from her mouth.**_

"_**Well it's very refreshing to see such a virgin spirit and classy lady in my home." Elijah replied, while raising his hand near her mouth, before passing his thumb on her bottom lip. "You had a bit of scotch on your chin, near your lip." He explained, while drowning his sight in hers.**_

"_**Oh! I'm sorry…" She stammered her apology, before feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest with one single touch of her host's hand.**_

"_**No need to be, beautiful Katherine." He replied, while sliding his hands at the base of her neck, before pulling her toward him and lowering his lips on hers.**_

* * *

"_You're…. You're not nice… You're carrying me…Like…Like a bag of potatoes…." Caroline pouted, with her head and arms swaying on Klaus's back. "But… I have a beautiful view of your bottom...Squish…Squish…" She giggled, while pinching Klaus's buttocks._

"_Let go of my butt, Forbes, or I'll have to take care of yours and spank you until you stop?" Klaus warned her, with a smile spreading on his lips. "What? You wanted me to carry you in my arms, like a bride, threshold style?"_

"_Pro…Pro… Promises, promises…" She stammered the word. "No I wouldn't mar…Mar…Marry you if you were the last man on earth, Mikaelson….But… But … I would have sex … with … With you!"_

"_Damn you're so much more enjoyable and nice when you're drunk, sweetheart!" He let out a laugh._

"_You're … you're wrong … I'm always nice … It's you, who's a jerk … And, it's because…Because…You want to sleep with me… That … That is why you're saying that…." She explained. _

"_No, Caroline, you're usually acting like an old shrew that hasn't had sex for a long time! And yes, I want to sleep with you. But, certainly not in those conditions." He replied. "I like the woman that I'm sleeping with: willing and sobered."_

"_I…Knew it!" She replied, with a smile. "I'm sleepy…"_

"_No wonder you're sleepy, you drank my entire cellar of wine all by yourself." He mocked, while pushing the door of the guest bedroom, with the help of his left foot, before approaching the bed. _

_Klaus pushed the bedspread and blanket, while grabbing Caroline's waist, before dropping her body on the satin sheets. _

"_Weeeee…. It's fun! And it's … It's … so soft!" She mumbled, in her semi-conscious state of mind, while keeping her eyes closed, and feeling the fabric between her fingers. "Are you going to have sex with me in those sheets, because I think your little-big "friend" would like it?" She suggested, with a heavenly smile plastered on her face. "I want to feel your hands all over my body." She confessed, while rubbing her entire body, in an awkward way._

_Klaus raised his right hand in front of his mouth to hold his laughter. One sure thing, she'll hate herself in the morning if she ever remembers her present behavior._

""_My friend" and "I", we'll keep this invitation in mind, maybe for another time, sweetheart." He responded, while pulling her boots off her feet, before sliding her jeans on her sexy legs, while letting his fiery sight slide from her delicate ankles, upward to her calves, and higher on her sexy thighs, before ending his visual exploration on her black string. _

"_There you go, you're ready to sleep!" He informed her, while turning her body to spank her butt, before sitting by her side to slide a strand of her hair behind her right ear._

"_Hey! Don't … Spank me! And no…" She warned, her eyes still closed, while strengthening her body in a sitting position, before pulling her tank top above her head, unhooking her bra, and letting herself fall back on the pillow. "Now I'm … I'm ready…I… I always sleep… naked…Who's the old shrew now?" She asked, yawning, under the speechless and shocked expression of Klaus, before suddenly falling asleep under her loud snoring sounds. _

"_You're testing me!" Klaus mumbled the words to God, while waving a forbidding finger at his attention, before raising his sight to the ceiling. "And I won't fall for it." He rose on his legs and took a last glimpse at her naked silhouette, while letting his sight rest a little bit more time than necessary on her perky breasts, before pushing the sheet on her body, to cover her chest._

_She moaned his name a few times in her sleep, before turning her body and head on the left side of the pillow. Klaus smiled, before bending his upper body to softly kiss her forehead._

"_Good night….sweet dreams, Love." He murmured softly, before leaving the bedroom._

* * *

_Thank you for reading the fourth chapter, titled: __**"Tango fever"**__, guys! _

_Next stop, for those interested to know … __**"Sweet Kisses from Russia**__", before heading toward "__**TPOL"**__._

_Much love my dear readers,_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_

_My answers are below._

* * *

_**Guest: **__Thank you for loving the way I write Kalijah, it's really appreciated. I've been writing that pairing for quite a time now, and it's still like the first day._

_**Almp: **__I am happy that you're appreciating Lucinda so much ;) and I hope you enjoyed this little dinner at la casa de Klaus? ;) _

_**Justine: **__Coucou toi! Ahahah… Ma chérie comme à ton habitude, tu as raison ;) Elijah rêve de Katherine, mais il est trop fier pour l'admettre et jouer franc jeu avec elle. C'est le problème de l'homme macho qui veut la femme docile, mais s'emmerde après deux secondes… Katherine est son match et il a peur d'elle. Les petits flashbacks vont t'en apprendre plus sur la passé de nos deux compères. Je suis presque certaine que tu avais le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre à lire ce présent chapitre, et surtout le petit souper de Klaus ;) Bon Dieu ce que je m'amuse avec cette fiction, c'est une vrai détente, et je suis contente que tu rigoles autant. Lucinda est une tornade sur deux jambes qui apporte beaucoup de challenge à nos personnages ;) Bonnie & Kol se rapprocheront d'une façon inattendue et spéciale à notre cameraman ;) Merci pour tes deux reviews, ma chérie, Je t'embrasse! (P.S. As-tu stoppé SKFR ou tu n'as pas vu les updates? Dans un cas comme l'autre t'inquiète, je me demandais simplement.)_

_**Ilovetvd: **__I've addressed Kol's death in TVD in a funny tone in this fiction, because when you think about it, it's the best way to go ;) Klaus as a caveman you say? Ok …, I'm afraid of asking what you think of him in TPOL then … ;) Well, I'm happy that you are letting yourself be more opened and free in your review and enjoy yourself more, it's the way to go, sweetie! _

_**NikMik: **__I think any of the characters in TVD could be an awesome contestant in a dancing show, such as DWTS ;) As for Hayley and Elijah: He likes her, without loving her, they have an agreement to have good time with each other, but without investing themselves. As for Lucinda, she is really here to steam things up ;) And yes, goodness, they kissed ;) _

_**Guest2: **__Your review made me laugh, sweetie. Well, yes, yes, yes! I did stopped the chapter with that scene ;) I had too, because you've just told me that your legs were paralyzed? So, you needed time to get better ;) Unfortunately, readers are waiting for updates in all my fictions, so I need to write them all ;) _

_**Verosfan: **__Sweetie, may I take a few seconds to tell you how much I smiled when I've read your guest name ;) You are right to say that Lucinda have a few traits that Charles is sharing in my Kalijah saga. Thank you for your kind words! _

_**Taming of the sh: **__I'm evil, aren't I? ;) Especially with Kat and Eli, I give you that ;) I'm sorry to ear, sweetie, about your detachment from Klaroline. I've heard a lot of that decision going around lately. I'm way older than you, so I understand that at some point people want to WATCH a serie for their personal reason(s). It's true that we are quite lucky with the new shows this new season, I give you that. I feel blessed to have faithful readers aboard my stories. And you know, I've always, since day one that I've started writing on this site, detached myself of the serie. My stories are one thing, and the serie(s) are a complete different thing, and thank God for that! Thank you for your last comment about my response to guests; I was really touched by it._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	5. Wake me up before you go-go!

**1, 2, 3… CHA, CHA, CHA**

Fan fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

Comedy with as the stars:

**Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

With the participation of:

Camille & Marcel / Matt & Rebekah / Bonnie & Kol / Hayley /  
Tyler / Bill Forbes / Esther / Mikael / Elena / Damon / Stefan

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** "Wake me up before you go-go!"**

* * *

_**Previously on 1, 2, 3 … Cha, cha, cha … **_

_(…)_

"_There you go, you're ready to sleep!" He informed her, while turning her body to spank her butt, before sitting by her side to slide a strand of her hair behind her right ear._

"_Hey! Don't … Spank me! And no…" She warned, with her eyes still closed, while strengthening her body in a sitting position, before pulling her tank top above her head, unhooking her bra, and letting herself fall back on the pillow. "Now I'm … I'm ready…I… I always sleep… naked…Who's the old shrew now?" She asked, yawning, under the speechless and shocked expression of Klaus, before suddenly falling asleep under her loud snoring sounds. _

"_You're testing me!" Klaus mumbled the words to God, while waving a forbidding finger at his attention, before raising his sight to the ceiling. "And I won't fall for it." He rose on his legs and took a last glimpse at her naked silhouette, while letting his sight rest a little bit more time than necessary on her perky breasts, before pushing the sheet on her body, to cover her chest._

_She moaned his name a few times in her sleep, before turning her body and head on the left side of the pillow. Klaus smiled, before bending his upper body to softly kiss her forehead._

"_Good night….sweet dreams, Love." He murmured softly, before leaving the bedroom._

* * *

_**Good morning Los Angeles, Brandon Matthew with you on the KIIS 102.7 FM radio, it's a sunny one upon us folks… Now let's start the day on the right foot of the bed with our theme morning song …**_

_**Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I want to hit that high … Yeah, yeah…**_

…_The speaker of the radio-alarm clock blasted its loud sound in the bedroom._

"_What? Wait? Where am I? What is happening?" Caroline Forbes stammered in shock while waking up, with her eyes, suddenly, widely opened. _

_She strengthened her upper body in a sitting position, with the sheet kept in front of her chest. She, then, haggardly scattered her sight on the bed, before turning her head toward the nightstand from where the loud sound was obviously coming out. She strengthened her left arm, while tapping on the device for a few seconds, before finding the alarm button to put the sound at "off", which brought a peaceful silence into the penumbra of the room._

"_Oh… My head … I'm dying…This is it… It must be my last moment on this earth!" She lamented, while grabbing her head with both hands._

"_Senora Caroline was a bad girl last night for what I've heard!" Lucinda exclaimed, mockingly, in a louder voice than the crowing of a rooster._

"_Oh my God, what are you doing here?!" Caroline startled, while jumping ten foot in the air, before noticing Lucinda presence at the foot of the bed. _

"_What am I doing here, Senora Caroline?" Lucinda arched an eyebrow, while directing her steps toward the window, before opening the curtains panels on the bright rays of the sun that plunged directly on the bed. "Maybe you should ask "yourself" that same question?"_

"_Oh no, close the curtains, Please! Why did you do that for, mean person?" Caroline exclaimed, while covering her eyes with both of her hands. "You're killing me, Lucinda!"_

"_Senor Klaus asked me to wake you up, Senora Caroline. Don't be such a "nieta"." The maid disputed her. "Usually, Lucinda never listened to his highness before ten in the morning… But…." She explained to the incredulous young woman. "This time I was curious to verify some "things" about you, by myself." She added, in a lower voice, in what seemed to be a secret conspiracy. _

"_What? What do you mean Senor Klaus?" Caroline asked, while still not recovering her most recent memory, before peaking between her fingers. "Where am I?" She asked, hoarsely._

"_Are you in the habit of not knowing where your "culo" is lying at night, Senora Caroline?" Lucinda asked, smirking. "You're at the casa of Senor Klaus."_

"_What?" Caroline exclaimed in shock. "It's impossible! Whose bedroom this is?" _

_Lenora crossed her hands in front of her chest, a smile plastered on her lips from ear to ear._

"_No, no, no … It's impossible!" Caroline shook her head in denial. "Tell me it's not true, I did not sleep with that…that mam! Lucinda, could you say something to help me, and not stand there motionless and speechless, with this stupid smile on your face?" _

"_Dios! I can't do such thing, Senora Caroline. I have no idea if you and Senor Klaus did the "Rumba" under the sheet last night, and it's certainly not of my business." Lucinda replied, falsely outraged, before adding. "I have ethics in my work. But, did you? I always wondered how good the boss was in bed." _

_Caroline rolled her eyes, before taking a peek under the sheet, while blenching under her discovery._

"_Oh my God, I'm naked underneath the sheet!" Caroline exclaimed. _

"_I will bring "your" secret with me into my coffin!" Lucinda added, with a cross sign. "But you're sure you don't remember how it was?"_

"_Please tell me that … That … I had amnesia or something, and that it's you who undressed me last night?" Caroline begged the maid to confirm, while pulling on the sheet and stepping away from the bed, before grabbing her clothes on a nearby chair._

"_You don't seem amnesic to me, Senora Caroline." Lucinda shook her head. "And, yes!" She added, proudly._

"_Yes? Meaning, yes, you can confirm that it's you who undressed me last night?" Caroline asked, hopeful, while passing her legs into her pair of jeans._

"_Yes, I can confirm that it was NOT me who undressed you last night." Lucinda smirked, heavenly._

"_Oh for God sake, Lucinda…" Caroline rolled her eyes, in annoyance. "Then, at least help me retrace the past hours. Do you know why I was visiting Mister Mikaelson at his "casa" to start with?"_

"_That I know." The maid nodded, proudly. "Your cellphone, Senora Caroline … You came to pick up your cellphone." She confirmed, while starting to change the cover sheet on the bed._

"_My cellphone?" Caroline repeated, while dressing herself of her bra and t-shirt underneath the sheet, before handing it to the maid. "Thank you! Yes, now, I remember, I had forgotten my cellphone at the studio, and … Oh right! I came here to pick it up … But, then I don't remember anything, damn it!" She swore, while closing her fists in anger. "There's nothing you can add to help me?"_

"_No, Senora Caroline, I left after preparing the dinner for you and Senor Klaus." Lucinda informed._

"_A dinner for me and him, you mean like a date?" Caroline asked, suspiciously._

"_Mm…I can't remember … I think I'm experimenting amnesia too." Lucinda winked._

"_Not funny!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_I left after finishing the dinner and it is Senor Klaus's brother, Senor Elijah, who drove me back home. The storm yesterday was awful. Dios, I've almost feared for my life!" She explained, with a hand cross gesture. "But, why are so worried, Senora Caroline? The "king" of the ballroom is waiting for you downstairs, on the terrace. Go ask him if you did, in fact, shake-boom-boom with him last night?" _

"_What? No I won't ask him if "we" shake-boom… Or whatever you're saying… I'm leaving, and the sooner would be the better!" Caroline exclaimed, firmly, while storming toward the bedroom door._

"_Oh I see!" Lucinda replied, while rolling her eyes. _

"_Ok…I'll bite!" Caroline sighed loudly, before holding her pace, with her hand firmly placed on the door handle. "What is this tone of voice for, Lucinda?" _

"_Well, Senora Caroline, if I may give an advice, politely, to you: "Woman up!" Don't be a "cobarde"!" Lucinda suggested to the young woman._

"_What is this even mean?" She asked the maid, while turning on herself and crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Don't be a "coward", Senora Caroline! Face the music if you want to dance!" Lucinda shrugged._

"_Oh, whatever, Lucinda… Have a nice day!" Caroline wished her, before leaving the room on a door slam._

"_Youth!" Lucinda exclaimed to herself, before rolling her eyes, once again._

* * *

_The sound does not stop … The sound does not stop … The sound does not stop … Thought Katherine Pierce while half-opening her left eye, under her loud grunts of protestation. She grabbed her pillow with both hands before covering her head and ears with the stuffed fabric of feathers. _

_**Rrrring … Rrrring … Rrrring…**_ _**Rrrring … **_

"_Oh for God sake it's eight in the morning, whomever it is you better have a good reason for calling me so early?" She busted into the phone after grabbing the handset. _

_Katherine had turned and tossed in her bed for the most part of the night. She had faced a sleepless night, while being left under her tormented thoughts over her evening encounter with Elijah Mikaelson._

"_Well, that is the difference with "people" who are actually working for a living, and have been up and "running" at the office since a good hour already, and the ones like you, Miss Pierce, who are procrastinating in their bed!" Elijah Mikaelson responded, slyly._

"_Oh, it's you!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "Bye!" She added, unceremoniously, while hanging up on him, before replacing her head on her silk pillow case, a heavenly smile plastered on her face. He could rot in hell!_

_**Rrrring … Rrrring … Rrrring… Rrrring … **_

"_**I hate him, I hate him… I hate him!"**__ She mumbled to herself, while pushing her pillow on her ears._

"_What?" She finally had no other choice but to answer, once again._

"_You just hung up on me!" Elijah busted into the phone. "Nobody ever hung up on me, Miss Pierce!" _

"_Is that a fact? Well, I guess I was the first one then, Mister Mikaelson." Katherine added, while taking a deep breath into her lungs to calm herself down. "Maybe if you had better manners, I would be more inclined to be polite!"_

"_Did you have trouble sleeping, Miss Pierce that could easily explain your moody tone of voice?" Elijah replied, tit for tat. "Something is bothering you, perhaps?" He added, perniciously._

"_Nothing is bothering me, Mister Mikaelson, except the fact that you woke me up in the early hours of the morning for apparently none other reason than the one of hearing your own pretentious tone of voice!" She lashed out._

"_And at what exact time of the day is the devil in Prada transforms herself into something more human, Miss Pierce? Maybe you could send the time chart to my secretary?" Elijah asked, dryly._

"_What do you want, Mister Mikaelson? I don't have all day!" She fumed, while closing her fists in anger._

"_What is this ludicrous invitation that I've received, to be guest of honor for the "Premiere Night" of this stupid reality show?!" Elijah inquired._

"_It's usual procedure to invite the family of the contestants on the premiere night; I don't see what all the fuss is all about?" Katherine replied, mostly annoyed. "Believe me, if I could have, I would have kept you far away as possible from this event!"_

"_The fuss, Miss Pierce, is that I am not interested in participating in the latest bogus idea you gave my brother as a last resort to make a living! Maybe he should rethink his choice of manager!?" Elijah busted, loudly, into the phone._

"_As you say, Mister Mikaelson., it's in fact sad for him that he can't choose someone else as his brother!" She replied, tit for tat._

"_I won't be present at this ludicrous event night, and that is my last words, Miss Pierce!" Elijah replied. "I'm waiting for my brother to regain his sense of reality and finally join me in the company, until then if you want for him to look like a puppet dressed in polyester, while swinging his behind, it's obviously your problem and not mine!"_

"_Well, thank you! That is without a doubt the best news I've received today, and it's not even nine O'clock yet, Mister Mikaelson. We'll have to count one less asshole present at the "Premiere Night"! I wish you a nice day!" Katerine busted in his ears, before hanging up on him._

"_Oh, I hate him … I hate him … I hate him!"__She yelled from the top of her lungs, before grabbing her pillow and throwing it toward the opposite wall._

"_Damn her!" Elijah lashed out, while angrily hitting the handset on its base._

* * *

_Caroline held her equilibrium with the help of her left hand kept on the wall, for the all-time she was walking into the corridor toward the top of the stairs. It surely felt like her stomach was in her throat, and she could have sworn that Woody Woodpecker was pounding on her temples at the present moment, but she needed to hold her sickness symptoms and leave the penthouse before even thinking of throwing up on the marble floor. _

_She slowly and silently descended the stairs, under her unbalanced steps, while holding her boots, coat and handbag in her hands. _

_She finally reached the living room area before noticing a few bottles of wine left sporadically on the dining table and on the carpet, near the sofa. What had happened last night? It wasn't her personality to drink so much, she would never do that? _

_She shook her head, in obvious denial, before turning on her heels and slowly directing her steps toward the corridor leading to the exit of the penthouse._

"_Going somewhere, Love?" _

_Caroline startled at the loud sarcastic sound of Klau's voice, while holding her pace and raising her right hand over her chest to control the raising beats of her heart. She winced, before courageously turning her sight toward the panoramic wall of window leading on the opened terrace._

"_I have a magic concoction that I'm holding in my hands now, plus two aspirins that could grandly help your present condition, Sweetheart; you should come and get them?" He suggested, playfully, while raising a glass in his right hand, his sight locked with hers, through the window. _

"_No, thank you, I'm leaving now!" She responded, politely, while lowering her fleshed cheeks, before grabbing the top of the leather sofa to keep her equilibrium._

"_Suit yourself, Love!" He arched his eyebrows, while shrugging and lowering the glass on the table, before grabbing the newspaper and burying his sight in the pages._

_She kept her hands on the furniture, while continuing her walk toward the corridor, under her repressive need of throwing up all over his expensive art pieces, if only to make the pretentious smirk disappear from his lips._

"_But…" She heard him yell, furthermore, while holding her pace, once more. "I am still in possession of your cellphone." He added, smirking, before raising the device in his hands._

"_Give it to me, please?" She begged him._

"_Come and get it, Love." He suggested, perniciously. "You've managed to sneak your way to the living room; it's not a few more steps that should hold you for mastering the art of disappearance after what happened … last night." _

"_Nothing happened last night!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, before dragging her feet toward the opened sliding doors of the terrace._

"_Well, I don't know, everything seems to point out toward the contrary than what you're thinking at the moment." He mocked, while lowering the newspaper on the table._

"_Give me my cellphone back!" She warned him, while reaching the table and lowering her unstable body to grab the device from his left hand, before losing her balance and finding herself sitting on his lap a second later._

"_Hep, Hep, Hep …Hold your wild horses, Love!" He warned her, while burying her cellphone in his jeans pocket. "You can barely hold yourself on both legs. You certainly seem to have a pleasurable "thing" of sitting on my lap, and in better circumstances I wouldn't complaint…" He added, before sliding his right hand underneath her thighs, before raising her body in his arms, while carrying the young woman toward the seat facing his own. "But, I prefer my woman sobered in the early hours of the day. Here, drink this!" He ordered her, while placing the glass in front of her sight._

"_I'm not your "woman" and I won't drink "that" it's green!" She complained, while wrinkling her nose at the sight of the disgusting drink, before pushing the glass at arm length._

"_Well, that was certainly not the speech you had last night? Oh, and you were so much more delightful then, also." He rolled his eyes, before pushing the glass back in front of her sight. "I said: drink it! Or I'll swear I'll make you drink it myself! It's an old remedy against hangover." He explained, before pushing a glass of water and two aspirins to her reach._

"_What is it to you if I'm sick anyway?" She shrugged, before closing her nasals with one hand, and courageously bringing the greenish concoction to her mouth, before drinking her first gulps._

"_Well, granted that it's highly entertaining to watch your present agony." He smiled. "But, I also know how miserable you can feel after a hangover, so, I guess I'll be your Samaritan today." _

"_The taste is awful!" She winced, while passing the back of her hand on her mouth._

"_I know, but you'll feel better soon…Up, up… drink the rest, sweetheart!" He ordered, with a hand gesture._

_She gulped the rest of the concoction, before lowering the glass on the table and taking the two aspirins with a bit of water._

"_Now give me back my cellphone and I'll be out of your way?" She asked, politely, while presenting her opened palm._

"_What, Caroline? No morning kiss, no gesture of appreciation for your lover?" He mocked, openly, while joining his hands together in front of his chest._

"_We both know that nothing happened last night?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "You're obviously delusional about the all thing!" _

"_We know? Are you sure, Love?" Klaus pushed the note further. "It wasn't the impression that I had when you attacked me on the sofa the night before?" _

_Caroline lowered her flushed cheeks, while closing her fists in anger. She could remember bits and pieces about last night dinner, but after that particular moment, all was blank in her mind._

"_What? No spiteful come back from your part?" He asked, smirking, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't remember." She murmured, while lowering her head. _

"_Did you say something, Love?" Klaus asked, scoffer._

"_I don't remember, alright! I'm sure you're more than delighted to rub that fact in my face!" She replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Well, it depends…" He shrugged. "What would you like to know from our romantic encounter of last night?"_

"_You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She narrowed her sight on him._

"_Immensely, Love!" He replied, winking. "What do you want to know, I'll be your truthful informer." _

"_I want to put this…This encounter behind us and end this now! Please, give me my cellphone back, so I can leave, Mister Mikaelson!" She asked, dryly._

"_We're back with the "Mister Mikaelson" appellation now? What brought this change, sweetheart?" He asked, while biting full teeth into a croissant. "Do you want a croissant?"_

_She shook her head with disdain, while taking a quick glimpse at the food placed on the table._

"_What is scarring you so much, Caroline? Is it the fact that you openly informed me that you were sexually attracted to me?" Klaus asked her._

"_Oh you're delusional! I wouldn't say that, even under death threat!" She rolled her eyes._

"_Then let me quote you, sweetheart: "You're sexy as hell, my English man" and there's the: "I will tell you a secret, I'm attracted to you" and also: "Now kiss me on the lips", but my favorite: "I think you're little friend is waking up"!" Klaus enumerated with the biggest smirk plastered on his lips._

_Caroline lowered her head, left under a range of jerky breaths, while feeling the redness invade her cheeks._

"_I highly doubt I've said all of this to you." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Oh but you did, Caroline! And now that we have established that you are attracted to me, as much as I am attracted to you, maybe we could skip the unnecessary bickering and go straight to the point?" He inquired._

"_And what is that? Getting a woman drunk so she can sleep with you?" She suggested, slyly._

"_I believe you did that all by yourself, Love!" He replied to her. "Look at me, Caroline!" He commanded._

_Caroline slowly raised her sight in his, while breathing hard under the raising heartbeats of her heart._

"_Yesterday night you got drunk for whatever personal reasons that pushed you in that direction. We flirted – You tried to seduce me - We exchanged a few kisses, but I pushed you away. Except for the fact that I was the one who finished undressing you after you got rid of your top and bra in front of my sight, I've stayed a true gentleman from start to finish." He explained. "Now, believe me if you have had sex with me last night, you would remember it, sweetheart, and we wouldn't exchange pleasantries on my terrace at this moment, because I would probably ravish your body under a hot shower at the present moment?" He added, while taking a glimpse at his watch._

_Caroline sat, speechless and motionless, while keeping her sight locked with Klaus's, a range of shivers hitting her spine, at the same moment she could feel her body being set on fire._

"_I'm … I'm sorry, I don't recall these events at all at the moment, but… But if what you're saying is true, it was unprofessional of my part." She managed to stammer her apology to him. "For that, I'm truly sorry."_

"_Caroline, I want you … I want you as my dance partner, because you're a brilliant one, and if you want me to take your apology seriously, you'll reconsider leaving and breaking your contract to stay by my side during the competition." He started. "And furthermore, now that "we" have established that you're attracted to me. Next time you'll seduce me, I can assure you that it's sober that you'll be in my bed." _

"_Can you … Can you give me a few hours to think about the first proposition?" She asked, breathless._

"_Fair enough, I'll give you until noon." He smirked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We'll have to practice tonight at the studio if we want to regain the lost time it will take you to recover from your hangover." _

"_So now you're an expert on the schedule of repetition?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow._

"_Love, I can be an expert in whatever I set my mind to be. I like perfection as much as you do. And you and I, we'll make perfection on the dance floor." He replied, seductively. "What about the second proposition?" _

"_Which one is that?" She replied, evasively, under a shaking voice._

"_You know perfectly well, Caroline, the proposition of sharing my bed. We're consenting adults; we don't need to play game anymore." He added, while keeping his fiery sight in hers. "After all, wouldn't you want to get back at your ex for "his" past indiscretion?"_

"_I never portray you for someone who's reading the gossips page? But more for the one who's making the head line of them!" She replied, tit for tat._

"_Touché, Love!" He replied, before leaning his head back and bursting into laughter. "_

"_What about this deal: you'll give my cellphone back and I'll give my answer to your second proposition in 2025?" She proposed, while rising on her legs, grabbing her personal items, before presenting her opened palm._

_Klaus smiled, before pushing his chair and rising on his legs himself. He, then, pulled Caroline's cellphone from his front pocket, taking the few remaining steps toward her, before sliding the electronic device in her hand. _

"_Perfect timing, we'll be having our third kids by that time." He replied, winking._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, while burying the cellphone in her handbag, before turning on her heels to leave the terrace._

"_I'll be waiting for your phone call, Caroline?" Klaus yelled, before being answered by the slam of the penthouse front door._

"_Senor Klaus you were the "man"! Dios! I'm highly impressed! I wasn't sure you had it in you to tell you the truth." Lucinda exclaimed, while appearing on the terrace with a bowl of popcorn in hands._

"_You're eating popcorns, in the morning?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded. "And where were you hiding all this time, Lucinda?" He asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You know that I hate when you spy on me?"_

"_What? Senor Klaus, you know that I always eat popcorn with my favorite soap." She informed. "I was dusting the curtains, and suddenly I had the urge for a snack…Dios! What is the big deal?" Lucinda replied, unimpressed by his narrowed sight on her. "Senor Klaus I can't believe that you would imply that I was spying on you and Senora Caroline? Seriously, this is breaking my heart! I wouldn't do such thing, God as my witness!" She swore all the saints' names in Spanish, before turning on her heels and leaving the terrace._

"_Lucinda, come back here you snake of a woman!" Klaus yelled, while rolling his eyes._

* * *

_Katherine struck the heels of her Louboutin shoes on the marble floor, while directing her walking steps toward the grand lobby, before entering the glass elevator of the skyscraper of the ZZY network head office, while seductively smiling back at the two business men that were holding the doors opened for her behalf._

"_Thank you, gentlemen, it's very kind of you!" She batted her long eyelashes, while entering the small filled cabin, before pushing the luminous button of the fortieth floor. _

_She closed her eyes, while taking a few deep breaths into her lungs. Since her teen years, she had repeatedly experimented those panic attacks while being confined in very small spaces, high altitude, or left under a stress event. Now, she was finally able to get a solid grip on herself, and control those attacks before they could start. _

_The elevator doors opened and closed several times on random users, before she could reopen her eyes, while taking a glimpse at the magnificent panorama of Los Angeles offered to her sight through the thick glass panels of the elevator._

"_You still experiment those panic attacks from time to time, aren't you?" Katherine heard Elijah's voice asking her._

_She startled, before turning on her heels, and facing the opposite wall of the small habitable. He was standing with his back leaning on the glass panel, while wearing one of his impeccable three pieces man suits, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, his fiery sight narrowed on her. _

"_What …What are you doing here?" Katherine stammered her question, while raising her trembling right hand on her chest, suddenly realizing that she was alone with him in this glass prison._

"_I'm using the building facilities offered by ZZY Network, Miss Pierce." Elijah Mikaelson shrugged. "And I'm watching you use your many charms on a few poor souls that are unaware of how deadly seductive you can be to obtain what you want from men. Though, batting your eyelashes seemed a bit much to me at you age." _

"_Holding a door for a lady is called being chivalrous, Mister Mikaelson, truth be told I doubt that you know anything about the term." She replied, dryly, before turning her back at him. "Why are you in the facilities of ZZT Network anyway?"_

"_I've been scheduled to meet the director of this bogus dancing reality show that you had the brilliant idea to involve my brother with a contract. Apparently, I can't decline an invitation as easily as I thought that I could." Elijah replied, slyly, while rolling his eyes. "Why are you here, Miss Pierce? Picking up your own invitation for the grand opening night yourself?"_

"_I don't need invitation, Mister Mikaelson that is what being recognized by the television industry means." She responded, perniciously. _

_The elevator shaft came to an abrupt stop while being shaken under a set of tremors. Katherine lost her balance several times, before finding herself being held against Elijah's chest, with his arms encircling her waist. _

"_It's ok, I got you!" He murmured, while holding her trembling body in his arms. _

"_What happened?" She asked, under her jerky breaths, while firmly grabbing both side of his blazer._

"_It's pretty common in skyscraper with that kind of height, nothing to be worried about, ok?" He informed, with his lips mouthing the words on her forehead._

"_I … I can't stay locked up in here…" She started to panic, while trying to push herself away from his embrace._

"_Yes, you can!" He replied firmly. "I'll pick up the emergency phone and call the safety guard downstairs, ok?" _

_She frantically nodded her head, while seeing him approach the control panel, before grabbing the emergency phone and exchanging a few words with the safety guard. He finally hung up, and turned to face her._

"_Five minutes… It will take five minutes for them to restart the elevator." Elijah informed Katherine in a soft voice._

"_I can't, I can't … It's too long!" She panicked, while twirling on herself, in a desperate plea to find a way out of the small habitable._

"_Katherine, look at me!" Elijah ordered in a louder tone of voice, before cupping her face with both hands, while drowning is dark eyes in hers. "Breathe, breathe… You'll be fine; I'm with you, Ok?"_

* * *

_**Ten years earlier- August 2003 – Mikaleson's Garden Party**_

_**(…)**_

"_**Well it's very refreshing to see such a virgin spirit and classy lady in my home." Elijah replied, while raising his hand near her mouth, before passing his thumb on her bottom lip. "You had a bit of scotch on your chin, near your lip." He explained, while drowning his sight in hers.**_

_**"Oh! I'm sorry…" She stammered her apology, before feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest with one single touch of her host's hand.**_

_**"No need to be, beautiful Katherine." He replied, while sliding his hands at the base of her neck, before pulling her toward him and lowering his lips on hers.**_

_**Katherine startled at the pressure of his hard lips on hers. She kept her eyes opened, while feeling his right hand slide on her back, encircling her waist, before pulling her in a closer proximity. She let out a small cry of surprise, while raising her trembling hands on his chest, before closing her eyes and encircling her arms around his neck. **_

_**Elijah let out a moan of pleasure, before deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue inside her trembling lips, while tasting the aroma of the alcohol on her mouth with a sweet after-taste of vanilla. At his biggest surprise what have started as a game, was quickly escalating into this desire to possess this young woman, hearth, body and soul. He lowered both of his hands on the crucible of her back, before sliding his lips on her neck, in a trail of passionate kisses. He had never experiment this wild euphoria of desire for women before; he could gladly possess her on the floor, if she would let him. For him, women had always been a mean to an end, nothing more, nothing less. **_

_**Katherine buried her fingers in his tick hair, while feeling his hands slowly cup her breasts in top of her dress. She suddenly opened her eyes in panic, before gently pushing him at arm length.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I can't… I can't breathe…" She stammered, while frantically trying to find her clutch bag. **_

"_**Katherine, what is happening?" Elijah asked, while caressing her hair, sincerely concerned for her health.**_

"_**I need my pump…" She managed to let out of her mouth.**_

"_**Your pump… Where is it?" He enquired.**_

"_**In my bag…" She informed him, while grabbing a table to keep her equilibrium.**_

_**Elijah rushed toward the clutch bag that she had dropped on a console table, before burying his right hand inside, while pulling an asthma pump from its inside.**_

"_**You're asthmatic?" He asked, while handing it to her.**_

"_**Yes and no…" She replied. "I mean it's complicated." She added, before pumping air into her lungs.**_

_**Elijah stood by her side, while feeling helpless for once in his entire life.**_

"_**I'm better now." She nodded. "Thank you." **_

"_**What is triggering those attacks?" He asked, while caressing her hair.**_

"_**A few things … Stress, it's one of the main reasons." She informed him, shyly, while lowering her flushed cheeks. "You must thing that I am crazy?"**_

"_**Miss Pierce, are you implying that kissing me put you in this state of stress?" He mocked, gently. "And no, I would never think that you are crazy, beautiful Katherine."**_

"_**I have to go." She replied, while taking her first steps toward the exit of the room.**_

_**Elijah retained Katherine with a firm grip of his right hand on her upper right arm.**_

"_**I want to see you again, Katherine?" He murmured, seductively.**_

_**She let a small smile spread on her lips, before directing her trembling legs out of the study room.**_

_**Elijah breathed deeply, while nervously passing a hand through his hair, before pacing back and forth over the length of the carpet, obviously left in deep turmoil over his mixed feelings over the young woman.**_

_**He finally walked toward his desk, before grabbing the handset of his phone.**_

"_**George? Mikaelson here, find me all the information you can dig on Miss Katherine Pierce, she's a new "want-to-be manager" in the L.A. Industry of films and television. She grabbed my brother in her net in hope of making him a star, and probably using him for her own gain. Perfect, I'll be waiting!"**_

"_**Dios, Senor Elijah! Miss Pierce seems to be a very nice young woman. You shouldn't play with her this way! She's like a baby seal in a shark jaw!" Lucinda said, dryly, while standing under the threshold of his study room.**_

"_**My relationship or non-relationship with Miss Pierce is none of your business, Lucinda." Elijah replied, in a firm tone of voice. "You're paid to be my maid, not my conscience." **_

"_**Not all "Señoritas" are gold diggers, Senor Elijah!" Lucinda pushed the note further. "Senora Pierce seems genuine, and she wants to make your brother succeed in his career." She added, while taking a few steps into the room.**_

"_**Enough!" Elijah yelled. "It's a world of power, Lucinda, where sex and money oftentimes combine, and women use their charms to get what they want from men!" He added, angrily. "Now, I'm sure you have more than enough work with the party to keep you busy?"**_

"_**Dios! I don't even know why I'm trying with you anymore?" Lucinda exclaimed, while gesturing with her hands, before storming out of the office.**_

_**Elijah firmly grabbed the edge of his desktop, while lowering his head, before closing his eyes to calm himself down and lower the range of his jerky breaths. Women were all the same … The first proof had been their mother…**_

_ooOoo_

_**Young, nine years of age, Elijah, stumbled his way into the corridor, dressed in his blue P.J., while holding his favorite car toy in one hand and rubbing his eyelids with the other. He reached the staircase railing, before grabbing the bars with his little hands and lowering his sight downstairs, on the opened space living room.**_

_**His mother was undressed, and she was sitting, with her legs parted on the man's lap, that was obviously not his father, and at first sight, he seemed to be undressed too. The young boy startled at his discovery, while sucking his thumb. **_

"_**When is your husband coming home?" The man asked his mother, while rubbing his hands in her naked back.**_

"_**He's in Washington for a business meeting; he won't be back until the end of the week." She responded, between kisses.**_

"_**What about the kids?" The man inquired more, nervously.**_

"_**Damn kids! They're sleeping I suppose, who cares about them?" She replied, while sliding her red lips on the man's neck.**_

"_**I don't want them to surprise us, you know?" The man replied, shyly.**_

"_**If I could I would gladly get rid of both of them. I had them just to please my husband, anyway, because that jerk wanted kids!" She replied, while shrugging in indifference.**_

_**Young Elijah stepped away from his lurking position, before retracing his steps in the corridor and opening the nursery door.**_

_**The baby was prattling in his crib when he grabbed and held his brother Klaus in his arms.**_

"_**Don't worry, Klaus, I'm here, I'll always take care of you, no matter what!" Young Elijah whispered to his brother, while rocking him in his arms.**_

* * *

_The elevator finally moved, and the cabin started rising its ascent on higher floors._

"_It's working again." Elijah informed Katherine, while slowly detaching his hands of her face. "See, it did not even take five minutes."_

"_Yes, it is moving." She noticed, with relief, while lowering her flushed cheeks. "Thank you." She added, shyly, while detaching herself from his too dangerous close proximity, before turning her back at him, while closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths into her lungs._

"_You're welcome." He replied, sincerely._

_They both reached the fortieth floor, with Katherine stepping out of the habitable first, while directing her walking steps toward the blonde receptionist._

"_Katherine?" Elijah called._

"_Yes?" She replied, while turning on her heels and facing him._

"_Take care of yourself, would you?" He added, while drowning his sight in hers._

_She nodded her head, before retracing her steps toward the reception._

* * *

_Caroline entered her key in the lock of her apartment door. Granted that it was not the chic and prestigious penthouse of Klaus Mikaelson, but it was still a safe, affordable, charming neighborhood, in the heart of Los Angeles. She opened the door before coming face to face with a baseball bat and a frantic Bonnie Bennett._

_They both startled in fear, and screamed from the top of their lungs, before standing motionless for a few seconds, while catching breaths into their lungs._

"_For God sake, Bonnie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Caroline busted to her friend._

"_You, imagine me?" __Bonnie replied, before dropping the baseball bat on the wooden floor, before jumping into her friend's arms. _

"_When did you come back to Los Angeles?" Caroline asked, joyfully, while hugging her back._

"_Yesterday, I visited to your dance studio, but you had already left, then I came to your apartment and I've used the spare key to enter with the intention to surprise you. I must have left you hundreds of messages, but you never replied? After a while, and because of the storm, I must have laid myself on the coach and drifted into sleep until this morning." Bonnie gave her the simple explanation, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Damn!" Caroline swore, while closing the door behind her, hanging her coat on the wall coat rack, before burying her hand to grab her cellphone. Indeed! Numerous of Bonnie's messages, a few of Kol's, and random ones where adding up in her vocal and text boxes. "I'm sorry, Bonnie; I had misplaced my cellphone, yesterday." _

"_I was worried sick about you! Where were you?" Bonnie asked, while following her friend into the kitchen._

"_It's the contestant that I've been paired with for this season … He's something else, let me tell you! He had my phone in his possession." Caroline rolled her eyes, before starting the coffee maker. "But enough about me, how was the "Tour", how are you?" _

"_No, no, no ... Caroline Forbes! I know you, especially when you try to change the conversation and hide something, what's up, shoot? Who's the contestant you've been paired with this season?" Bonnie asked, while taking place on one of the kitchen stools._

"_Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, in false indifference._

"_Klaus, you mean the actor? But he's a great guy, and not bad to the eyes either if you ask me!" Bonnie exclaimed, winking._

"_Are we talking about the same English pretentious playboy?" Caroline asked her friend, while grabbing the coffee pot, before pouring two full cups._

"_Oh come on Caroline, you, of all people, should know better than to believe what you are reading in the trash magazines. If this was true, do you know that I own a new pet named "Charles", who's a cobra of 10 feet long!" Bonnie rolled her eyes._

"_Well, you always had a thing for long snake!" Caroline pulled her tongue to her friend, before bursting into laughter._

"_Oh you're bad!" Bonnie exclaimed, while pulling her own tongue out. "I've met your contestant in the past. I wrote a Spanish theme song for one of his movie. He was actually dancing a Salsa in that movie, if my memory serves me correctly." She added. "Most of what you're reading about him in the gossips columns is false!"_

"_If only you had given me the information about his knowledge of Salsa, yesterday!?" Caroline rolled her eyes, before slowly drinking her cup of coffee._

"_Just a moment… wait a second, Forbes?" Bonnie waved a finger in front of her friend's nose. "You got a thing for him, don't you? And where were you last night, don't tell me you were the all night with Klaus?"_

"_What, no!" Caroline lied, while lowering her flushed cheeks, before storming out of the kitchen, cup in hands and with Bonnie on her heels. "I don't have a "thing" for that man, you're crazy. I can't even endure his English accent!" _

"_But you were with him last night, were you?" Bonnie pushed the note. "I'll be damn; you are attracted to Klaus Mikaelson?" _

"_No, I'm not attracted to "Klaus Mikaelson"! He's everything that I hate! He infuriates me; he's arrogant, pretentious, and the list goes on … And if I went to his penthouse last night, it was to retrieve my cellphone, because I left it in the dance studio, and he picked it up for me. And the reason I've stayed…it's because I was too drunk to come back to my own place. Now, can we put this none sense to rest?" Caroline asked her friend. _

"_Oh my God, you've stayed all night with him, in his bed? Did you?" Bonnie giggled._

"_We did not do anything, if it is what you're implying? We had an argument and I must have started drinking to forget about being in his company. Next thing I remembered… I was in his bed, alone! He assured me that nothing happened, and I left, that is all! And stop laughing at me!" Caroline warned Bonnie, while entering her bedroom._

"_Oh you got it bad, Forbes! You had never got yourself drunk for any man, not even Tyler!" Bonnie added, while bursting into laughter. "Go for it if you like him, why not?! Give yourself that pleasure, not only you'll have a stallion in your bed, but you'll be able to take your revenge on that bastard of ex-boyfriend!"_

"_Listen to you, "Miss I swore that I don't want men in my life anymore". It's not because Tyler deceived me with a female contestant last season, that I'll do the same, Bonnie! I'm a professional dancer and I don't want to cross that bridge." She explained to her friend._

"_It's not because I swore to myself to stay single for the time being that you have to do the same! But if you could, would you sleep with Klaus? Come on, between us girl?" Bonnie pushed her to admit._

"_Drop this!" Caroline replied, while lowering her flushed cheeks and getting undressed; before standing in her underwear. "It won't happen, so no need to talk about it." She added, while grabbing her dressing gown._

"_Ok, you're right…You're right! You know what is better for you after all." Bonnie gave up, while sitting at the foot of the bed, at the same moment Caroline's cellphone busted its ring tone in the apartment. _

"_Caroline Forbes." She answered, after rushing to pick it up in the entrance hall._

"_Where are you? Did you decide to take a day off away from the studio today to avoid your half-naked contestant, Forbes?" Kol asked, mocker. "And I've been trying to reach you like crazy since last night, and you never picked up?"_

"_Hey Kol!" Caroline replied, while re-entering her bedroom. "I had misplaced my cellphone which explains why you couldn't reach me. As for the day off … I'll probably do an evening shift today at the studio." She added, without giving more explanation._

_At the mention of Caroline's friend, Bonnie suddenly raised her head toward her friend._

"_Is "she" with you?" Kol inquired the information._

"_Who?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded._

"_Bonnie Bennett, my "Queen", we've met yesterday in the elevator, at the dance studio. I've told her I was your friend." Kol replied. "I know she must be in denial after meeting the man of her life."_

"_Give me one second, would you Kol?" Caroline asked him, politely, before covering her cellphone with one of her hands. "You've met my friend Kol?" Caroline whispered in shock to her friend._

_Bonnie frantically jumped away from the bed, while waving a forbidding hand in front of Caroline's sight._

"_Don't you dare say that I'm at your place, you hear me?! I'm not here, you did not see me, and you don't even know where I am at the moment!" Bonnie begged her friend, while placing her hands in a prayer gesture._

"_Well, well, well … What do we have here, Miss Bennett, don't tell me you have a "thing" for my friend Kol?" Caroline took her sweet revenge on Bonnie._

"_No, I don't even know your friend Kol! We've only met briefly in the elevator. He stalked me and gave me the scare of my life!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "He seems to be infatuated by me and my career, or something like that … Don't do this to me, Care!"_

"_But Kol is such a great guy!" Caroline mimicked her friend, playfully. "I'll be damn, Bonnie Bennett, I really do believe that you have a "thing" for him!" Caroline pushed the note._

"_Damn Caroline! Give me your cellphone!" Bonnie warned, while battling to grab it away from her friend's hands. _

"_Kol! Yes she is here!" Caroline pushed her friend at arm length._

"_Are you girls battling over little "me"?" Kol mocked. "She got it that bad then?" _

"_It seems that you made quite an impression on her!" Caroline replied, while feeling Bonnie grab her shoulders, jump on her back, before trying to grab the device from her hands._

"_She's on your back, now, isn't she?" Kol busted into laughter. "Pass the cellphone to her; I want to talk to Bonnie."_

"_What are you asking me? If she wants to talk to you, yes she actually does!" Caroline rolled on the bed, with her friend on her back, before throwing the device in Bonnie's hands._

_Bonnie grabbed the cellphone, before covering it with her left hand._

"_Why did you say that I wanted to talk to him?" Bonnie asked her friend, in shock. "Are you crazy?"_

"_Oh come on! You obviously do! I never saw you so bothered for a stranger before today! He's not going to bite you through the device!" Caroline replied, while jumping away from the bed. "And if you're acting like this it's because he did a number on you, It's time for you to get back on the horse, Bonnie Bennett!"_

"_I hate you Caroline Forbes!" Bonnie pointed a finger toward her friend, before bringing the cellphone to her ear. "Bonnie Bennett." She announced herself._

"_How's my sweet darling this morning? Did you sleep well?" Kol asked, unceremoniously._

"_I slept well, thank you. What can I do for you?" Bonnie replied, dryly._

"_Agreeing to go on a date with me, would grandly please me, Bonnie." Kol replied. "What do you say, tomorrow at eight?" _

"_Listen … I'm sorry, I don't even remember your name?" Bonnie tried the indifference approach. "I know we share a common friend in Caroline, but it's not reason enough for us to be acquaintance, would you say?"_

"_You're such a sweet liar." Kol replied, smirking. "It's Kol, and you perfectly know that it is…So, eight?" _

"_Kol … I'm …" Bonnie closed her eyes, while taking a few breaths into her lungs. "I … I don't want to date anyone at the present moment of my life." She tried to explain, honestly. "I find you very sweet and all … But, it won't work between us." _

"_You would not be dating "anyone" you would be dating "me"!" Kol replied. "Ok, Bonnie, as you wish, I won't push you into it. Do you still have my cellphone number?" _

"_Yes, but…" Bonnie replied, dumbfounded._

"_Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me then? I'm a patient man." He informed her. "I am kissing you everywhere in my thoughts!" He added, playfully, before hanging on a speechless Bonnie. _

"_What? What did he say?" Caroline asked, a smile spreading on her lips, while leaning the left side of her body on the arch door, her arms crossed in front of her chest._

"_Nothing, he said that he's fine with my decision." Bonnie shrugged; obviously more bothered by Kol's attitude than she would let herself admit._

"_I'll be damn, Bonnie Bennett! My friend Kol got under your skin!" Caroline exclaimed. "How long will it take you to call him back?"_

"_I'm going to kill you, Caroline Forbes; you better run for your life!" Bonnie warned, before rushing toward the blonde woman, which ran in direction of the living room, under both of their laughter sounds._

* * *

_The night was setting its dark curtains on the city of Los Angeles when the young woman arrived at the dance studios of the ZZY Network Company._

_She was now stretching her left leg on the rail bar placed on the wall mirrors, while taking a few deep breaths into her lungs to prepare her body for the physical session. _

_The studio door suddenly creaked, while letting inside the English man who slowly reclosed it on its arch, before directing his walk toward his partner in crime._

"_You called, Love?" Klaus exclaimed, while dropping his sport bag on the wooden floor. "And here I am!"_

_Caroline startled, while feeling a range of delightful shivers hitting her spine at the sound of his deep voice._

"_You came?" She said, while lowering her leg on the floor before strengthening her body in a standing position. "And there's improvement in your attitude and clothes this time, Mister Mikaelson." She added, with a smile twisting the corners of her lips, while sliding her sight on his black set of sweat pants and t-shirt… Damn he was sexy! _

"_I told you on the phone that I would be here. And after all, me and "my friend" we couldn't resist dressing ourselves properly this time." He replied, mockingly, while lowering his sight on his pelvic area. "Even if I should perhaps feel threated that you could jump my bones, once more, tonight?" He teased, playfully, while reaching her standing position, both of his hands placed on each side of his hips._

"_Isn't it strange, Mister Mikaelson, that …" Caroline started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

"_Yesterday, you were calling me __**Klaus**__?" He arched an eyebrow, teasingly._

"_That was yesterday, today is today!" She responded. _

"_Still, it sounded so sweet when it came from your beautiful lips." He pushed the note._

"_Fine!" She replied, while rolling her eyes. "Isn't it strange, __**Klaus**__, that I can't recall seducing you in any way or form?" Caroline inquired, smirking, while raising her chin, with her sight drowned in his blue eyes, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Do you know why you're blocking it purposely in your mind, Caroline?" He asked, while pointing a few fingers toward his temples, before softly whispering near her right ear. "It's because if you would remember what it felt to kiss me, it would kill all your chances to be with other men in the future."_

"_If only you could canalize one small portion of this monstrous ego of yours into this dance competition, we could actually have a fair chance of winning!" She replied, under her sudden jerky breaths._

"_Let's dance then, love." He suggested, seductively, while encircling her waist, before bringing her body in full contact with his muscular chest. "Salsa wasn't it?" He asked, while moving his hips suggestively._

"_There's … There's no music?" She stammered, while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest, before following his dance steps._

"_Who needs music when there's this undeniable chemistry between us?" He questioned, while making her twirl several times, before making the young woman face him again._

"_You seem to be mighty sure of yourself, contestant?" She pointed out, while enlarging their perimeter of movements on the dance floor._

"_I can recognize sexual tension, Caroline; I've been paired with enough actresses that were lacking in that particular area, while playing my own actor skills in front of the camera to make the audience forget about it, that I am now able to know when it's different…And with you, it's different." He explained to her. "Why did you change your mind about dropping the competition?" He suddenly changed the subject. "Why did you call me?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" She responded, scoffer. "It's because of this sexual chemistry between us … On the dance floor, of course." _

_Klaus leaned back his head, before bursting into laughter._

"_Touché!" He replied, winking, before holding his dancing pace, while holding Caroline immobile in the middle of the floor. "But you perfectly know that it's not only on the dance floor that the chemistry works between us, aren't you?" He added, before grabbing her chin, and slowly lowering his lips near hers. "Consider this my good deed and a way to make you remember." He mouthed the words on top of her mouth, before softly kissing her lips. _

_She let out a cry of protestation, while feeling the hardness of his lips on hers, before suddenly feeling a fire emerging from the core of her body. As quickly as the kiss had started, it ended._

"_There, now you now, Love." He whispered, tenderly, while detaching his lips from hers, before pushing his dance partner at arm length. "I'll go fill my bottle of water, we have a long night of practice in front of us, sweetheart." He added, before grabbing a plastic bottle and storming out the dance studio._

_Caroline stood motionless and speechless in the middle of the studio, her sight lost in her own reflection in the wall mirror, before raising her shaking right hand over her mouth, where not even a few seconds ago, his lips had touched hers._

* * *

_Thank you for reading the fifth chapter titled: __**"Wake me up before you go-go!"**__ guys! _

_I hope you had a blast reading it, and remind me to never start a chapter with a theme of an old song, EVER again … lol … I had it in my mind for days! _

_Much love my dear readers,_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!_

_My answers are below._

* * *

_**Jess: **__Thanks for enjoying the flashbacks so much, sweetie; it's in a weird way what will explain with time the base of the story. It's a given that Hayley and Elijah are just in an arranged relationship and nothing more to this point._

_**Justine: **__Je donne un petit peu plus d'indices sur ce qui s'est passé entre Elijah et Katherine avec chaque chapitre qui passe. Je me doute qu'Elijah ne sera pas très apprécié en premier, mais il y a une raison en arrière de son attitude. Pour ce qui est de la revenge de Katherine, attend un peu … Un ancien amoureux va bientôt refaire surface ;) À ce qui à trait du Klaroline … C'était le matin après le fatidique souper, et je te jure qu'il ne l'a pas ratée! J'ai bien aimé le petit clin d'œil Kennett aussi ;) Merci pour ta présence, ma chérie, et tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir._

_**Almp: **__I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapter so much, sweetie. It's a lighter, funnier fiction, but it will have his moments of sincerity also._

_**NikMik: **__All the dancing couples will be written in the next chapters, sweetie, I was obligated to make a chapter about "the morning after" with the present one, but they are not forgotten far from it, one thing at a time ;) I can't unveil the reasons behind Elijah's and Katherine's bickering or what would be the point to write this fiction? But, you'll discover what went on with each passing chapter._

_**TamingoftheShrew: **__If I could suggest something to you: __**do not compare**__ fictions, being mines or from others, for the simple reason that they are all unique in their own way. Furthermore this one is an all "alternate human" one and is not related to the supernatural world. This one is a lighter – funnier story, with a hint of reality in it that you could call the "twist" that have started to be reveal and will be revealed more along the chapters. Well, thanks a lot! Comparing Lucinda to Felicity in term of character is a great compliment for me and her, I'm sure she would be thrill…lol! ;)_

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


End file.
